Kingdom Hearts LightDark Destiny
by Aldamonburst
Summary: When a new enemy strikes, Sora must embark on a new journey involving gaining new powers and fight the enemies known as Shadowbringers and the Phantoms to regain what he lost, his friends. Reviews Faster Updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Burst: Hi everyone! This is my first video game Fanfic. I hope you enjoy!" **

_Darkness is light, and light is darkness._

_Why do they collide, why can't I see the twilight?_

_No matter what path I take, the other is always on the other side._

_I want to walk along them both, as I fade away into them.  
_

_Awaken the twilight inside me, inside my heart._

**Chapter 1: True darkness! A new breed of enemy!**

It's been half a year since Mickey helped Sora defeated the nobodies. He was glad to see Minnie but part of him missed the adventure and the freedom that came with it. He got up from his throne when he saw Minnie come in. She smiled so beautifully. Maybe that's why he married her. No it's not that! She so sweet!

"Mickey! Don't forgot tonight is Daisy's birthday. I've got a new tuxedo all ready for you." Mickey shivered. The last tuxedo was too small and they had to get a knight to use his sword to get it off him before he suffocated. "You got the right size, right Minnie?" Minnie huffed. "Please put your trust in me. I am your wife after all." She paused for a moment before talking again. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped. You have the right to be nervous after what happened last time. I best be going. I do have a party to arrange." She giggled and started walking away.

Goofy ran in a hurry. His only thought was to warn the king. Donald followed behind him. The big goof sure knew how to run. In a second he might lose sight of him. Goofy and Donald soon arrived in the throne room but knocked down the queen in the process. They helped her up and apologized over and over. Mickey lost his patience after the 10th sorry. "What is it you two?!!" Goofy and Donald bowed. Goofy began talking. "The entire army was knocked out by some new sort of enemy! They were neither heartless nor nobody!" Donald began talking after Goofy. "That's not all! The monsters were led by a cloaked figure! He possessed twin Keyblades!" Mickey's eyes widened. The whole army defeated? Not to mention a cloaked figure with two Keyblades. Could it be Roxas? I thought he was part of Sora now.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened. (Like how the Organization 13 would appear.) Out came a cloaked figure with two unidentical Keyblades. They were as black as night and looked like Riku's Keyblade except the tips were shaped like dragon heads. The cloaked figure pulled down the hood to reveal his face. He had spiky black hair. Also, he had a tattoo on his right cheek shaped like a black heart. Mickey jumped in front of Donald and Goofy. He looked back at them and told them to take Minnie to the garden. The duck and dog followed orders and walked to the garden with the queen following.

Mickey turned back to the boy. "From the looks of ya you're Sora's age. Who are you and what are you?!" "I'll start off with my name. My name is Night. If you want to know why I was born with it."(Yes I realize how weird that sounds. It was hard to pick a freaking name for him.) Night paused and then began to talk again. "As you might have figured out, I'm neither heartless nor nobody. I am what's called a Shadowbringer. If you want to know more I'll have to tell you a story. A story about Ansem, aka Diz back when Sora was asleep. A story forever locked in my memory."

**Flashback**

_A cloaked figure stood in what seemed to be a laboratory. It was filled with giant test tubes, (like where you see clones in),weird machines, and a desk covered with papers with all sorts of theories_

_ and stuff written on them. The man in the cloaked figure sighed. "Hey Diz. Aren't you going to be showing me your creations?"Cloak asked impatiently. Diz was at his desk and turned around and_

_ nodded. "Yes, don't worry. Children come here!" A silver spiky haired little boy, a spiky black haired boy unidentical to the silver haired boy , and a white haired girl with hair similar to namine's hair_

_ came out of a door. The silver haired boy and the black haired boy both wore a white t shirt and blue shorts while the white haired girl wore a silver skirt. They walked toward Diz smiling and then_

_ stared at Cloak. "These children are my finest creations and I care for them deeply Riku. The silver hair lad is named Haio, his black haired twin brother is Night, and their sister is named Alice. You_

_ see-" _

_Diz was interrupted by Riku's laughter. "You created little kids. What's so special about them? Their tiny bladders or their short attention spans?" Diz stomped his foot scaring the children a_

_ little. "They are much more special than you can imagine! I created a new life form from a heartless. Instead of making people lose their hearts, they cloaked their hearts with darkness, thus becoming one of them. I call them shadowbringers! Now then, I hmm?" Haio was pulling on Diz's sleeve. His legs were crossed tight. Diz smiled. He pointed to a door in the bottom left corner of th_

_e room. "Go now. I don't want to have to mop up this place again." Diz looked at the boy again and gasped. Riku burst out laughing. "He just peed his pants! Oh my god! I told you they had tiny_

_ bladders! Just stick with the Shadowbringer project." Haio's face was red with embarrassment and tears fell down his face. He ran to the door he came from. Diz made a sound what sounded like_

_ the cross between a growl and a hmph. "They're phase two of it you idiot!" Riku stepped back. Diz was always so emotionless. What changed him to be that way? Diz cleared his throat and began_

_ to speak again like he never lost his temper. "I created them by fusing DNA of shadowbringers and powerful humans." Riku summoned his keyblade and put it to Diz's neck. Night and "Who's DNA?_

_ Tell me or I'll remove your head from your neck!" Diz chuckled. "You never change. Fine I'll tell you. Night has your DNA and Sora's and possesses your dark power. Alice has Sora's and Kairi's DNA_

_ and inherited the power of pure light, a power I've never encountered. Even more amazing Haio possesses all three DNAs and has both powers. But, I am still not sure who is strongest. Now-" Diz_

_ was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. A door on the far right was cut to pieces. Out came some sort of monster. It had a blade for a left arm and its right hand came out like a wrecking_

_ ball. The symbol of a black and red heart with gray wings was on its torso. It had no feet or legs and just floated in the air. It began to multiply till there was a army. A bunch grabbed a giant test_

_ tube with a small boy floating in liquid in it. Diz gasped. "No! That boy is unstable! If it leaves this place it will awaken in a few years! Not just that, but the shadowbringers will create others of_

_ more power on and create ones with the intelligence and power beyond the organization!" Riku turns to Diz. "You idiot! You gave them so much power?!! For all we know a new organization could_

_ be formed!" Diz sighed. "Riku. You can't tell anyone of this. If the shadowbringer get as smart as I think they could, they might target your friends. I have a plan. I created 3 gummy ships. Each_

_ child will take one and they will be guided by the children's hearts. This sounds crazy but it can and must be done. I shall miss them." Riku sighed. "You dumb old man. Right now I care more about_

_ Sora and stopping Xehanort. Just forget about it." Diz ignored Riku and pressed a button on the wall. Three portals opened and in front of each portal stood a gray colored gummy ship. Haio_

_ appeared from the door he came from. He walked slowly over to Diz and Night and Alice did the same. Alice tugged on Diz's sleeve. "Where are we going?" Diz sighed. "You are going to a world_

_ where time goes differently. You will be trained there." Night shaked his head. "No! I don't want to leave." But they had no choice in the matter. Diz forced all of them into their ships. Night cried as_

_ he saw his father disappear from sight._

**End of flashback.**

Night sighed at the sad memory. "That's all. I have no clue exactly how I got my powers or how that world was found by Ansem. I can tell you that new shadowbringers have spawned and have formed an organization my siblings and I have joined and that time passed faster on that world. Oh, and this story has sealed your fate." Mickey looked to see black vines had formed around his keyblade. His keyblade turned into a card which teleported into Night's hands. Mickey felt weak. Everything was spinning and it wasn't long till he collapsed. Night laughed. "This was easier than I thought. Cloud said it would be harder. Oh well. Next stop, destiny Islands.

**Burst: Hope you enjoyed it. Review even if you think it sucks. Cause I'll improve it. Wonder why he's talking about cloud? You'll find out next chapter. That's when there's fighting! Yes it didn't take long to write that thing before the story. Sue me. Lol. OK heres the next chapter title.  
**

**Next time! Keyblade power! The heart hidden in the darkness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burst: Chapter 2 is here! I want to give special thanks to Madjack for that review! I almost lost hope in this fanfiction but thanks her I'll keep on going! I'd also like to say there will be a lot of facial expressions, which the reason will be explained near the end of the chapter. Plus, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi are wearing their same clothes from KH2. Now let's begin!**

**Chapter 2: Keyblade Power! The heart hidden in Darkness!**

Life has been almost perfect in destiny islands for Sora, Riku, and Kairi for the past 6 months. But, ALMOST perfect. There is still one problem. Jealousy. Even since the boys came back Sora and Kairi have been a couple. At that very moment

**Riku's flashback **

_Sora and Riku were in the ocean. Sora and Riku could see Kairi on the shore. "Kairi!" The boys called out. They ran to her and saw the tears of joy in their eyes. They stood in front of her and_

_ they formed a group hug.(Ah corny friendship.)"We're finally all together." Kairi whispered softly. After about a minute or so the 3 let go of each other. Riku looked towards Sora. "Let's enjoy our_

_ time here." Sora nodded. Sora looked around and saw Kairi staring at a sunset. He walked over to her and she faced him. "Yeah Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around her._

_ "Kairi, just shut up." Sora put his lips against hers. As they lip locked , Riku sneaked away, feeling sorrow, devastation, and rage like never before. _

**End of flashback**

It was a beautiful night. The moon and the stars were out and bright as ever. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were stargazing. Riku's eye twitched when he noticed Sora and Kairi holding hands but

he shook his head and did his best to ignore it. "Hey look a shooting star!" Kairi called out. Everyone looked up to see a beautiful light. Riku gasped. " That's no shooting star! It's coming

right for us" The three moved out of range from what seemed to be a small, fat, missile. Oddly though, it was going back first. (Back end.) It landed on the sand and it did the weirdest

thing. It began to transform. It kept moving around till it resembled a familiar shape. The king. The three walked over to it.

When they all stood in front of it the robotic ears moved

sideways and then projected a hologram. A hologram of no other than King Mickey. But something was wrong. He had a gash on his left cheek, tons of tiny cuts, some bruises and scrapes,

dripping blood, and it look like someone tried to bite his right ear off with their teeth. "Oh my god Mickey!" Riku said, tears going down his eyes. Sora held a sobbing Kairi in his arms. They

all saw he was he was doing his best to smile with his bloody lips. "Listen. Night is back. And that odd world, he's 15 because of it. You know what I'm talking about Riku. Shadowbringers.

Ansem's project. He made them from heartless artificially. The Shadowbringers are beings with darkness hiding their hearts. They cover hearts with darkness to multiply. Don't forget the

shadow bringer children. Night of darkness. Alice of light. Haio of twilight." Sora and Kairi turned to Riku. Riku sighed. 'Very well. I promised not to tell a soul but this is it. Ansem created the

Shadowbringers and he used DNA from us to combine with shadowbringer DNA to create the children, including a 4th unstable one who by now has been alive for a few weeks." "Wow."

Sora and Kairi exclaimed. The three heard an "ahem" so they turned back to the hologram. Mickey had put on a serious face. "Night has Keyblades and by now Haio and Alice possess their

own. At least I believe so. But let me get to the point. We're under attack. You're in danger! I can't hold on much longer they're gonna get in! No!" The hologram disappeared right after

the sound of an explosion, and the robot fell to the ground. "King!" Sora cried out. Riku slammed his blade into the sand. Kairi attempted to pick the robot up but it shocked her.

It's all

about the king, isn't it? Worry about yourselves." Said a strangely excited voice. The three looked behind them to see a boy around their age. He had black spiky and a tattoo of a black

heart on his face. He had a Sora's left eye and Riku's right and wore clothes like Sora except they were completely black with a symbol of a silverish gray circle with a black and red heart

with gray wings inside. He held two Keyblades resembling Riku's except the tips were shaped like dragon heads. He had a confident look usually seen on Sora's face. "It's Night." Riku

muttered. Sora and Kairi looked at Riku. "Who?" Riku took a deep breath. "He's one of the Shadowbringer kids. He has the symbol of the shadowbringer on his shirt. I thought it was lies

when Diz said the world's time was way faster there. Guess it wasn't." Night's grin changed to a half smile. "Eleven years passed there. That world was so far from everything time was

so different. The ultimate organization has been formed. Organization phantom. Guess what? I'm second in command. Those 11 years gave time to form the organization and covering the

world in the darkness of the Shadowbringers. But enough talk. Commence."

A dark portal opened revealing someone familiar. "Cloud!" Sora called. But there was something different

about him. His hair was snow white and the tattoo of a blue eagle was on his right cheek. He wore clothes similar to when he was last seen except his wing was white with the symbol of

the Shadowbringers on it. **(Cloud's KH2 look includes a black wing on the right.)** Also, his blade was nowhere to be seen. Cloud grunted. "I'm not Cloud anymore. I am the

shadowbringer Phantom Storm Osiris." "I'm the Phantom Devil." Night said sticking his tongue out at Osiris. Osiris groaned and darkness energy started forming something in Osiris's hand.

It took the shape of a silver sword with a large fan on each side of it. Osiris waved the fansword around in a circle and Kairi was sucked right towards Osiris. Kairi attempted to move or

summon her Keyblade but somehow the wind was stopping her from doing either. "My sword is called Cyclone Ghost or Cyclone for short. Like the Egyptian god Osiris I control the sky, the

air, and the wind. My wind currents can even trap your power within you as long as you're in close distance. Now little girl, time to sleep." He put Cyclone in front of Kairi's face and waved

it back and forth. Kairi couldn't breathe and passed out in the sand. "Kairi!" The two boys called out. They started to run to her but were blocked by the Twin dark Keyblades. "Grrr. What

do you with Kairi?" Sora asked with a growl. Night grinned. "For her to be my queen, and the mother of my child." Riku was about to strike when Night dispersed his left Keyblade and

grabbed Riku by the forehead. "No violence." Night said before throwing Riku. Sora summoned up the Ultima Weapon and called out "Thundaga!" Lightning hit Night but had no effect

whatsoever. "I won't let you stop me. My brother Haio left saying we were corrupt and then my sister was killed by the Heartless. I will save my sister and I won't be alone. Now it's time!

Devil's hands!" Night now had a stern face and summoned back his other key. Large amount of dark energy were released in the form of hands, and grabbed Sora and Riku. Riku turned

into a black card and flew into Night's hands while Sora was shocked with black electricity. A ball of energy and another card came out of Sora's chest. Sora almost fell to the ground but

used the Keyblade to keep him up. Night laughed. "Within the energy is the keychains you've gathered, your skills excluding dodge roll, and all your spells and summons, excluding fire, ice,

and thunder." Sora glared at him. "Then what's up with the card? It's like Riku's." Night scowled. "What a pain. Fine. The card is an artificial copy of one's darkness, though I didn't expect

to get one from you. Riku became a card because he carries a great amount of darkness in him and Mickey's Keyblade converted to a card I guess because it was the Keyblade of the

heartless realm. I can't really figure out what's with the mouse's Keyblade but whatever. This story is getting boring so I'll finish you off now." **(Burst: How did he know about the story?**

** Hey! Don't be so bland! Sora: Shut up Burst!) **

Sora tried to stand up but pain rushed through his body. "I can't believe this. I can't save anyone. Not Kairi, Riku, or the King. I'm

worthless." "Don't say that Sora!" A familiar voice squawked. Out of the sky landed a red and yellow gummy ship. Out of the ship came familiar faces. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora couldn't believe

his eyes. The two held the save the king and queens. "We'll always be by your side." Donald squawked. "Better remember that! Hyuck!" Goofy chuckled. "Aw, so touching. Lost interest.

Devil's hands!" The hands returned, this time grabbing Donald and Goofy. Black electricity shocked the two and they screamed in agony. "Donald! Goofy! No!" Sora tried to get up but he

felt even more pain as his last try, and with a different result. Sora felt to the ground face first, unconscious. Meanwhile, as Donald and Goofy screamed, all the weapons they gathered fell

to the ground. They turned into energy, along with the skills and energy of course, and went to Night. Two black cards also formed and did the same. The black electricity ceased and

Donald and Goofy collapsed unconscious, right beside Sora. Night cheered and waved his hands in the air. "Yeah! I defeated the three heroes! Osiris grab Kairi and get a dark portal

ready. I'll kill these losers and then we'll go." Osiris picked up Kairi and threw her over his shoulder. He dispersed Cyclone and put his hands in front of him and dark energy started

radiating from his palms, slowly forming the shape of a dark portal.

Night summoned both of his Keyblades and charged towards the 3 heroes. Night slashed at Sora's neck but something

blocked it, causing him to fall down. Night looked up and gasped. He was blocked by twin Keyblades and was knocked to the ground. One Keyblade was gold was the key's tip connected

to a part of the Keyblade shaped like the sun. The other one was the oblivion Keyblade. The wielder had silver hair all spiked up like Night's and silver pupils. He wore a dark cloak like

Organization 13 with the hood down. Night couldn't believe his eyes. "Haio?' "Idiot. You don't even understand. Alice would never like what you're doing." He said in a monotone voice.

Night got up and struck to be blocked again, though this time he didn't fall. "How would you know?! You had already left when she was gone! If you were still there she'd be alive! Plus,

don't act all high and mighty! You were pants wetting, bed wetting, baby last time I saw you!" "I'm not one anymore. I got over that a year ago!" Haio yelled, face red with

embarrassment. "Um how is it that you're my age anyway?" Night asked with a blank face. "I was still affected by the world's time for a while, though I guess it wore off when you covered

the world in darkness and brought it close to all the worlds Sora's been too! Haio yelled annoyed. "Don't you get angry at me! It's your fault Alice is gone! Plus, I did that so I would be

closer to Kairi!" "What if one of Sora's friends saw a freaking darkness covered world moving across space?!! Wouldn't one of his friends located it and Sora could learn how to get there

from them?!!" "We have a barrier blocking sight, detectability, and touch! Plus, it was the leader's idea!" "So you and the leader are both idiots! Sora probably would never get to you if

you were far away from everyone!" The two brother's continued to bicker and bicker on and on till Haio got a sneaky idea. "What an idiot." Haio thought to himself as Night kept blabbing

on. Haio relinquished his Keyblades and punched Night in the gut as hard as he could. "Gaack!" Night coughed up blood. Haio put his sun Keyblade to Night's neck. "Leave. NOW." "Grrr.

Fine." Night dispersed his Keyblades. "Hey Osiris! Portal ready? I'll get a dramatic entrance, right?" Osiris nodded. Behind him was a dark portal big as a truck and shaped like a skull. Osiris

walked into the portal with Kairi on his shoulder and Night followed. Haio sighed and turned to the unconscious trio. "I miss the old days. Night, Alice, and I together. Sora only you can

bring that back. I leave you with my blessing and my gift."

**About a few hours later.**

Sora opened his eyes and saw a familiar face. Sora jumped up in surprise and exclaimed "Queen!" The queen giggled. "Hello Sora. Glad to see your awake." "Awake?" Sora thought to

himself. Sora looked down where he was standing. He stood on a hot pink blanket on the floor of a gummy ship. Donald was left and Goofy was right of where Sora had slept on the

blanket. Sora poked the two on the head. They woke up, stretched, and yawned. "Hi Sora!" They two said in harmony. Sora laughed. "Hey, where did ya get that funny necklace?" Goofy

asked. "Huh?" Sora looked and around his neck there was indeed a necklace. **(Wait. Indeed? WTH.) **It was made of gold silk and had an oval shaped stone around it. The stone was

white with a white angel wing on the left, while on the right a black fallen angel's wing. "Hm. I wonder where this came fro-" "Lift off!" Donald yelled. Everyone ran to a seat. "Donald! You trying to kill me?!" Sora yelled. "Oh shut up and smile." Donald said grinning. Sora shrugged and put on his best smile as the ship went into space.

**Burst: Ok! Chapter 2 is over! Once again, thanks to MadJack! Bye! Don't forget to review!**

**Next time: Nee hee hee. This time it's top secret. Review please. **

**P.S: Oh, sue me for being cheerful. I hate being all serious. Enjoy your life! Duh.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Burst: Its chapter number 3! I just wanna say if you read this tell someone about this! The more reviews the better! Also, well this may not be my best work, but I got the idea from the internet. Finally, Madjack, no matter what happens in this chapter , don't use it to judge on future chapters! Sob. Um, ok let's begin!**

**Chapter 3: Radiant Garden's childish imitation! Youth overlord!**

Donald had been driving the ship for a week , putting it on auto pilot for breaks and sleep, as Sora and Goofy told stories of their adventures to Queen Minnie. Soon, there was an

immediate stop. Sora, Goofy, and the Queen were thrown back into the wall. "Hey guys! You might want to see this!" Donald squawked excitedly. Everyone ran up to see on the

communication screen **(Note: Every high tech ship has one! Plus I saw it in the manga.) **to see Leon's face. "Leon!" They all cried out, even the Queen, who just knew him and his

appearance from stories. Leon smiled. "Good to see you again. I'm guessing this is the Queen. Ok, down to business. Our world was duplicated somehow, and then attacked by a

shadowbringer bigger than the world itself! We had to evacuate, but we were only able to fit the restoration team and the children on the emergency ship. Radiant Garden is now a dark

covered world and the remaining citizens are Shadowbringers. Now listen care-" "How do we know you're Leon? No one told you about Shadowbringers yet!" Sora interrupted, feeling

suspicious. Leon sighed. "Fine. I didn't want to get into this but Mickey told me everything before the world was covered in the Shadowbringer's darkness." Minnie started to cry at that

note, so Leon wanted a few seconds before she calmed down. "Let me tell you some things you didn't know, and I actually don't know how the info was gained. For one, a lot of light has

been extracted, through ways unknown, from Kairi, and she was turned into a Shadowbringer. She fell in love with Night, and vice versa, and gave birth to a child. The good news is, Haio

of twilight is on our side, and is waiting for you on the duplicate world, which you aren't far from. Sorry Sora, but I have to go. I have to catch these stupid kids who think the _censored _floor

is their personal restroom!!!" With that odd comment, Leon ceased communications.

"That was random. Not to mention everything Leon mentioned seemed to come out of thin air. But I

am glad Haio is on our side. Maybe I can get some info from him on Kairi." Sora noted cheerfully. "We've arrived!" Donald announced loudly, startling Sora, waking up a sleeping Goofy, as

the ship halted in its tracks. "That was quick! Hyuck!" **(As if I have to tell you who said "Hyuck!") **"Definitely." Sora and Minnie agreed. "Well, he said it was close. Oh well. Now let's go!"

Donald yelled as he pushed a button that warped the 4 down to the world. **(Authors note: of course they get warped down. Did you think they jumped? Donald: Stop with all the**

** authors' notes! Burst: Awwwww.) **

When they got down on theworld it was buildings were similar to the originals, but they were made of buildings blocks for small children.

Also, there was a giant teddy bear on top of what seemed to be the restoration team's base and far off west there seemed to be a forest made out of candy. But the weirdest thing of all

was the children. They were all 4 years old versions of Radiant Garden's citizens. Sora suddenly noticed the mini restoration team. Leon was a short spiky brown haired little boy, who

surprisingly had sad puppy dog eyes instead of his common serious look. **(Obviously.)** His blade was replaced with a small dagger, and he wore nothing but a swim suit strangely covered

in chocolate. Yuffie wore a black t-shirt and yellow shorts, with a bag of shuriken tied to them. Sid wore a tie dye shirt and blue pants, and unlike the usual thing in his mouth, there was a

lollipop. Aerith's brown hair was in a pony tail, and she wore a silver colored skirt. "Aw, their so cute! He he!" Minnie giggled. "Well don't bother talking to any of them, because they don't

have memory of you." Said a calm familiar voice.

They all turned around and saw a silver spiky haired boy in a black cloak. "Oh no it's Night!" Goofy screamed in terror, jumping into

Donald's arms, only to be dropped on the ground, causing laughs from the others and some of the children. Donald shook his head. "Nah. I think this is Haio." Sora said. The silver haired

boy nodded. "That's right. I've been taking care of these kids's king, the unstable Shadowbringer child, and my 3 year old brother Kaito." Sora smacked Haio's face. "Whatchou talkin'

about willis?!" Haio glared at Sora. "Don't you ever do that again or I'll put my Keyblades through your intestines." After seeing the stares from the 4 Haio apologized and signaled them to

follow him. They all walked towards an area where all the building blocks are gold, though had no resemblance to any structure(s) on the original Radiant Gardens. They came to a golden

castle, and the five of them walked into it. When they got in they saw toys and candy all over, and children running around the place. Goofy started chomping on a giant chocolate bar,

while Donald and Minnie placed tug of war with a pixie stick.

Sora was about to try climbing the lollipop tree **(Homer: Mmm, lollipop tree.) **when he was pulled away by Haio. "Aw, c'mon!"

Sora whined. Haio bonked Sora on the head. "King Kaito wants to see you, and you don't want to be rude. Not only is he the king, but the citizens of this place think he's a god because

he created this place and them, and even named it. So say hello to the King of Radiant Playland!!!!" Haio threw Sora and Sora barely was able to land on his feet. Sora looked in front of

himself and stared in awe. In front of him were high golden steps, which apparently came with escalators. On the top, Kaito sat on his throne, which like any kid would love, it was made

out of candy.** (Authors note: C'mon he's three! As if that would be any surprise!) **He wore a black and gold crown with rubies and emeralds in it over messy, snow white hair. He had a

black short sleeve shirt with silver stripes and shorts , with a crimson colored cape over his neck. He had pale skin and sky blue eyes. "Yay! My guest is here! Come up!" Kaito said

cheerfully. Sora went up the escalator, with Haio, and as soon as he got up, Kaito ran towards him and hugged him. "Yay! I'm hanging with a hero and my big brother!" Sora quickly grew

impatient.

"Just tell me why you called me here!" Haio smacked Sora for that, but Kaito just nodded. "I want to come with you on an adventure so I can learn to use my powers and get a Keyblade!"

Sora shook his head. "Um sorry, but from what you've shown me so far, in this little time I think you're too young. You have no idea how dangerous this is." Kaito started crying and

pounded on the ground. "I'm not too little! No! No! Noooooo!!" He screamed. At that moment, darkness began to seep from Kaito's body. It took the form of Wolf type Shadowbringers,

the size of Cerberus! Darkness continued to seep from his body, till the whole castle, inside and outside, was made of darkness itself. Darkness even appeared and encased everyone,

excluding Sora, Haio, and Kaito, in black crystals. Kaito tried to stand up, but was writhing in pain, and collapsed. Sora and Haio got their Keyblades ready, as the Shadow Wolves

attacked. The two kept fighting on, but they multiplied faster than they could kill. "Ergh!" Haio said clutching a wound, just after getting slashed at by one of the Shadow Wolves. Haio

looked up at Sora, and weakly told him. "That necklace. It's a gift from me, when I came to your world to stop my brother. It's a new drive power, you have to unleash it. Clutch your

Keyblade, thinking about those you wanna save." Haio put up a barrier of light and darkness, but it didn't seem like It could last long. Sora clutched his Keyblade and thought, "I'll get you

back Kairi, Riku, even you king. And no matter what, I'll protect this world! No matter what!" Holy white energy started to burst from Sora, and then, a transformation. Sora's clothes were

now silver, with a white X going down his shirt. His hair turned silver as well, and big, white angel wings were on his back. In his left hand was the Oathkeeper Keyblade, while in his right

hand was a white Keyblade with angel wings on the side. Also at that time, Haio fainted, the barrier broke, and all the Shadow Wolves pounced. Sora span around, slashing rapidly, and

forcing all of them away. This however, still didn't finish them all off, and they ran towards Sora again. Sora flipped and flew in the air, now blaster beams of light at the Shadow Wolves. At

that moment, 3 wolves surrounded Haio, seeming bigger than the others, though were the last of them. "Crap. They'll get him before I can finish them. I have to use all my remaining

strength!" The Keyblades reacted, and the white energy formed an explosion, destroying all the dark energy and the remaining Shadow Wolves, freeing everyone caught in a crystal too.

Just when everything was fixed, the Angel Drive wore off, and Sora passed out from exhaustion.

**A few hours later**

Sora's eyes opened wide, and he stood up quickly, looking around. He was at the building block Restoration base, surrounded by smiling faces. He saw Donald, Goofy, and Haio, who was

carrying a sleeping Kaito. But someone was missing. "Wait! Where's Minnie?!!" Sora freaked. Donald and Goofy laughed, and Haio put down Kaito, who had begun to wake up, rubbing his

eyes. Kaito immediately hugged Sora. "She's staying here as the Queen, and big brother said I could come with you!" Sora looked at Haio, confused. "You'll need him around Sora. Train

him." Haio said. "Uhuh." Goofy and Donald agreed. Sora looked down at Kaito, who was giving him a sad puppy look, he couldn't take it anymore! Sora picked up Kaito, and started tickling

him all over, and Kaito was laughing his lungs out! "Perfect! I'm an only child, so it would be great!" Kaito jumped up and down, yelling "He said it! He said it! YES! YES!" Haio grabbed Sora

by the hand, and pulled him outside, to see his Gummy Ship got an upgrade! It looks the same, except that it was 3 times the normal size, and not in the way it slows down! **(Not like**

** when it looks fat.)** "Designed here in Its equipped with bedrooms for all! 3 bathrooms! And a year supply of food!" Haio announced like a game show host, trying to be cool. Everyone ran

in, excluding Haio. Haio waved goodbye as the 4 flew away.

**Burst: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter you'll get to see Night and find out a bit more about Kairi, Night's sister Alice, and the other members of**

** Organization Phantom! If you would like to do an OC for a Phantom member, PM me! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Burst: Hello everyone! I'd like to apologize for 2 things. One, I've taken so long to finish this chapter. I recently did tons of writing but then the dang document was deleted! Also, I'm still a noob at this so I may have gotten the definition of OC wrong. Sorry! Enjoy the story!**

**Phantom revealed! Twin darkness!**

**Shadow castle: Night's room (Actual name of world will not be revealed yet.)**

Kairi and Night lay under the covers of Night's bed naked. What was different about Kairi was her hair was jet black. They had been making out for hours, and Night had made sure she

was pregnant. They soon pulled away from each other, smiling. Right of Night was a small table, where a vial of white liquid and a syringe lay. The liquid was no other than Kairi's light,

which Night had figured out how to extract and make Kairi the Phantom Temptress.

Kairi kissed Night on the face, and asked "How long Night? I know you made me pregnant." Night just made an evil grin, and poked Kairi in between her breasts, while Kairi closed her

eyes in fear. When she opened them she smiled. In her arms was a little girl, while in Night's was a little boy. Both of them have purple-blue eyes and tiny black hairs on their hands.

"Don't know how I knew to do that, just did." Night said smiling. Kairi looked down at the little girl. "I think I'll call you Sonia." Night looked down at the child in his arms. "Hmm. I know!

I'll name you Ruin, because, well, it sounds cool and you are a child of darkness." For the first few minutes everything was so calm, until a certain thought went through Kairi's head.

"Am I going to have to breast feed these two?" Night looked puzzled at that question. "Hmm. Um, let's see. Oh!" A bottle full of milk popped in their hands. Night and Kairi feed the

baby's the milk. The odd thing was, it seemed like it never ended. "Um, how did you do that?"Asked Kairi. Night shrugged. "I just can. Hey! Why don't we go introduce you to other

members?" Night put on his clothes from before, Kairi wore a black and gray skirt, and the baby's wore little pajamas, Sonia's silver and pink, while Ruin's black and red. Night, still

holding Ruin, warped away, and Kairi, holding Sonia, followed.

**Shadow castle: Dark garden.**

The 4 landed outside, in an odd garden. It was full out giant venus fly traps and black roses. Tending them all was what seemed to be a teenage girl. She had emerald eyes, pale skin,

and long emerald colored hair in a pony tail. She wore a green shirt and pants with emeralds and black gems in them. The girl jumped up when she realized there were others behind

her and turned to face them. "Sup! Names Salina, so don't wear it out! I'm the Phantom flower!" "Yeah, we kinda figured that with the green hair and the garden." Kairi muttered.

Salina looked at the babies, smiled and tickled their cheeks, which made them laugh. "What are these little things named?" "Ruin and Sonia. Oh, and send word that Kairi's now the

Phantom Temptress." Said Night. Salina nodded, and the 4 warped once again.

**Shadow Castle: Gym/Sparring room**

The 4 now were now in a large room, with solid tatami for floor. Osiris could be seen using the punching bags, but there was another man too, doing pushups. He was at least 7 feet

tall, with huge muscles. He had a large, bald, egg shaped head. His skin was dark and he had brown eyes. He wore steel armor over his chest and legs. "Who's that?" Kairi asked. "Oh,

that's Bruno, the Phantom giant. Best not to bother him. He acts like a gym coach when he's working out. Now for our last stop." The 4 warped again.

**Shadow castle: Café/cafeteria**

They ended up in a small Café' that also seemed a bit like a cafeteria in a children's school. "Why do you have this? Can't you just make the food pop up?" Night shook his head.

"Inanimate objects are usually easy, and infant's milk isn't hard. But we can't really make good drinks and food. Now for you to meet the young chef." They walked over to a counter

riddled with cases holding numerous sweets. No one was there, but there was a bell to ring. Night rung the bell, and a young sounding voice called "Coming!" A boy who didn't look a

day older than 4 came. He wore an odd witch sort of hat, (Like the dude in Twilight Town wore, Vivi) over short brown hair. He had white skin that was almost transparent and a tattoo

of a gold star on each of his bright pink cheeks. He had a marine blue robe on. "Are you Kairi?" He asked. "Yeah. Nice, um, stars." The little chef grinned. "I have another. Let me show

you!" The boy turned around, pulled up his robe, revealing his white underwear, and pulled them down, and on his right cheek was another star. Kairi covered her eyes, the babies

laughed, and Night groaned. "Pull up your pants!" Night yelled. The chef turned around, once again showing too much, and pulled up his undies and put his robe down, blushing. Kairi

uncovered her eyes. "Do you have to do that whenever you meet someone new?!" Night yelled. "Yes." He replied. Kairi sighed and put out her hand, and the boy shook it. "Allow me to

introduce myself better. I'm Kairi, and the babies here are Ruin and Sonia." The chef nodded and smiled. "Sorry about before. I'm River, though I don't have a special title, I'm the head

chef and Night's adopted little brother!" Kairi turned to Night. "Little brother?" Night made a nervous smile. "You may not have noticed his race car bed because of, um, what we were

doing in bed. I found him in a desert like world, naked. I was surprised when I sensed he was a Shadowbringer. Unlike most Shadowbringer's, he has no memory of before his heart

was in darkness. I took him home and cleaned him and gave him some clothes. He snuck into the kitchen one night and that's when we learned he could cook. Maybe it had to do with

when he was human." "Well, whatever. No need to change your life. He he." Night stared at his strange wife and sighed. "Ok. Just be warned, he's only 3 years old. He has a small

bladder, which could lead to accidents." **(Burst: The readers will read that you moron! Night: You're writing it. Burst: Dang it.) **Kairi just smiled. "So? Sora and Riku had some when

they were little. Maybe they still do now." Night and Kairi chuckled to themselves. With Kairi holding the two babies, River holding Night's hand in one hand, and a jar of baby food,

which he apparently grabbed, in his left armpit, they all left in a dark warp. **(Burst: Cause I'm lazy. LOL. Not really.) **

**Shadow Castle: Night's room many hours later.**

Kairi lay asleep on the bed, with the twins there too. River slept in a electric blue race car bed, drooling on his pillow. Night however, stood awake. Night looked out the window at the

eclipsed moon, mumbling to himself. "Haio. You left because you thought I would corrupt worlds. Maybe I would, but you left me. Amy too. I'll never forgive you Haio."

**Night's flashback, seemingly about a year ago. **

_Night was laying on the grass, staring at the stars in the moonlight. Laying next to him was a girl with long snow white hair. She wore a silver skirt, and had pale skin and violet colored eyes. _

_Night turned to the girl, grinning with a half smile. "What's wrong Alice?" "I miss Haio is all." She muttered sadly. Night grabbed her hands and stood up, forcing her up as well. "Haio is a traitor. _

_Don't worry. Ok?" Alice nodded and turned around only to gasp. A massive heartless looking like a giant black cyclops was in front the two of them. Night summoned his black dragon Keyblades _

_while Alice summoned twin white Keyblades with angel wings on the sides. They struck the giant over and over to no prevail. Then, it grabbed Alice in its large hands. She screamed Night's _

_name over and over. Night slashed at the giant rapidly, and Alice used energy bursts of light on the hand, to no prevail. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the giant squeezed Alice, and _

_she screamed even louder, then her eyes closed, and the giant dropped her on the ground. Night turned towards her, and watched in horror as her body disintegrated. Then he turned back to _

_the giant heartless, his hands trembling with anger as he glared at it. "You killed Alice! I'll kill you! I'll rip you to shreds! I'll murder you!!!!" Dark aura circled around Night's body, and then the _

_left keyblade came out of his hand and fused with the right one. It formed a huge black dragon blade, and not a key like form. Night jumped and slashed at the giant numerous times, and it was_

_ destroyed. When the heart started to float away, Night jumped in the air one last time, and slashed at the heart, destroying it. Night then slammed his blade into the ground, and darkness _

_began to cover the ground and even cloaked the sky, stars, and moon. Soon, everything was covered in darkness, but it wasn't over yet. Darkness began to form a structure, and that structure_

_ became a large castle. Then, the blade dispersed, and Night fell to his knees. Then, a dark portal opened, and out came a young man in a black cloak. He had long, wild, electric blue hair, gray _

_eyes, and a stern face. Night wheezed, and weakly said "Who the heck are you?" "You may call me King, for that is what I am. We both possess dark power, but mine exceeds yours greatly. _

_You wish to save your sister, and I can help. Together we will form an organization of Shadowbringers, and reach our goals through Kingdom hearts. Will you join me child?" He asked, putting _

_his hand out. Night grabbed it and stood up. "Let's do it." The two then walked towards the castle that was formed._

**End flashback.**

"And that's the beginning of the story. My story. My tragedy." "Such emotions are pathetic." Said a monotone voice. Night jumped and turned around in surprise to see King himself. "I hate it when you do that." King ignored him, and spoke. "What do you plan to do with that extracted light?" "You see, I learned that the beautiful lady over there is Kairi's darkness, while the true Kairi is her light, which is liquid form as long as it's in the syringe. But, if released, until she regains her darkness as well, she'll be in a comatose state. I'll give it to Sora, just to mess with him." King sighed. "I know of the cards you acquired. You do know Sora's darkness will make a Shadowbringer Roxas, right?" Night stared at him, seeming surprised. "No. That would be an issue. Roxas would never listen to us unless he could get Namin'e and Axel in the process. Oh, but Kingdom Hearts would help. I get it. Take them." Night handed King the cards he acquired, and King smiled. "I shall save Roxas's revival for later. I also shall wait to see what can be done with Riku and the heartless realm key. Farewell. Don't forget what must be done for your sister." King then disappeared as he came. Night scowled. "Man I was afraid he'd wake everyone up. But he's right. I may have a family here, but I will save my sister. Chances are I'm being used, but it doesn't matter. I sware I'll save you Alice.

**Burst: It's over! Now Sora will be going to a new world! I'll give you a clue: Oh my god it's an alien!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Burst: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic, cause if not, I'll commit suicide. Just kidding. Or am I? Sora: Take this! **_Sora summons his keyblade and hit Burst on the head, knocking him out. _**Sora: Sorry for the inconveniences. Let's begin this fanfiction.**

**Feel the ocean breeze! Aliens, blasters, and flying sharks, oh my! **

While Donald flew the plane, and Kaito was flushing the toilet in one of the bathrooms **(Authors note: remember the adjustments in chapter 3. I'm not repeating this.) **repeatedly, Sora

and Goofy had dozed off. While Goofy was sleeping peacefully, Sora rocked back and forth in bed. He muttered "No. Come back."

**Sora's bad dream.**

_ Sora stood with nearly total darkness, with only faint light guiding him, but only in a forward direction. Sora walked for what seemed to be hours, till the faint light became brighter in front of him. He  
_

_ stood in awe, completely horrified, when he saw a horrible scene. In front of him were three giant poker cards, all jokers, each with someone on them. On the left Riku, on the right the King, and in_

_ the middle was Kairi, all of them apparently unconscious. Sora tried to run to them and free them, but an odd clown jumped in front of them. He wore a jester's hat and a mask with stars for eyes,_

_ clothed with the usual striped clothes. (Authors note: The clown was a surprise for me. Sorry. Riku: Liar!) Sora summoned his keyblade, but then the clown began to laugh maniacally and an anvil_

_ dropped on him. Sora starting falling into an unseen hole, as he called out the names of his friends._

**End Sora's bad dream.**

Sora woke up, gasping for air like someone jumped on him, which apparently someone had. Kaito was sitting on his stomach. "Is there a reason you jumped on me?" Sora asked. Kaito

nodded. "Duck man told me to wake to wake you. We're at a new world and big brother has contacted you and stuff." Kaito jumped off him running, and Sora followed. When Sora got there,

Haio's face was on the screen, and everyone on the ship, excluding the chipmunks, had a seat. "_Yawn._ Did you have to wake me?" Goofy said sleepily. Donald bonked Goofy on the head with

his mage staff, which woke up Goofy for sure, and shut him up. "Ahem! Would you listen to me?!!!" Haio yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Good. I have only three things to say. First, I

want to explain a bit about the weird version of hollow bastion. Kaito can distort time and space. He just can. Oh and please only take Kaito with you Sora. I need him to get some training.

Finally, there will be a Moogle with packages for you there. Oh, I guess there's one last thing. You'll meet someone you know on the world. And, see ya! I gotta do stuff!" Then Haio

disappeared off the screen. "Well he seemed to be in a rush. And I was hoping to kick some butt!" Donald said with his arms crossed. Sora ignored him, and without even looking to see

what world they got to, picked up Kaito, put him on his back, and pressed a big red button, teleporting the two down there.

When they arrived down there, their appearances changed. Their clothes had changed to bathing suits, Sora's was crimson. with black bubble like shapes, while Kaito's was pure navy blue.

But Sora had changed in another way, he was 9 years old! "Oh geez, I think I'm going to-"Sora fell on his face, but luckily what he landed in something soft, but whatever it was it his mouth!

Kaito jumped off Sora, and Sora stood up. He spit the stuff out of his mouth, which turned out to be sand. Sora looked around and it turned out he was at the beach. **(Burst: No duh. Sora:**

** Shut it!) **Then Sora felt a tug at his shirt. "Where are we?" Kaito asked. "We're at the beach! Sun, swimming, and why the heck am I a nine year old?!" "World's law. Something time and

space created after all the transformations. Go figure." Sora looked around to see who said that when he noticed someone who really stood out. Other than the sunburned fat guy with ice

cream. There was a young boy, about 9 as well, with a camouflage colored bathing suit, silver hair, and a cap that said "I hula dance every time I pee in the water." "Haio?! What if Kaito

reads that?!" Haio snickered. "Who do you think could teach him stuff? He can't read! He may be wearing underwear, but I bet he has a weaker, and more nervous, bladder than an 18 year

old basset hound!" "And he's been grabbed by the tail of a shadowbringer loch ness monster and surrounded by floating Shadowbringer sharks in the ocean while everyone is running

away." "Huh?" Haio looked around and then immediately summoned his sun keyblade while Sora summoned the kingdom key, as people ran away screaming. In the ocean was a pure black

nessie with a shadowbringer mark with its tail wrapped around a scared to death Kaito, and 10 floating, eyeless, gray sharks. "Um how do we fight them swimming? That's going to be a little

hard." Sora asked. Haio grinned, and then pointed his keyblade towards the ocean, and it began to glow a red color. Then, the ocean dried up, and the two ran towards the sharks, slashing

them into nothing in about 30 seconds, then they focused on the loch ness shadowbringer and its "captive". "Kaito! You okay?!" Haio yelled. Kaito just stared at Sora and Haio with a look

that says "help me". Haio made a growling sound and then summoned oblivion. "Sora, you don't need the animal crew. Draw on your light and release the angel drive!" Sora closed his eyes

and concentrated. He thought to himself "C'mon, c'mon! I'll save Kaito! I won't let him die!" A burst of white aura came from him and then it happened. He unleashed the angel drive, and in

his hands was the oathkeeper and white angel keyblades. Instead of his clothes, his swimsuit was silver with a white x, but the angel wings haven't changed. "Let's kick some butt!" The

two said simultaneously. They struck loch **(Let's just call it that.) **on the head rapidly, and it cried out in pain. In reaction, it shot black water from its mouth, which covered the two, smelled,

and stung like acid without the melting part. "God that stings!" Sora said, clutching his right shoulder. "Remember Kaito!" Haio cried. Then something kicked in. _Trinity ability activate. White_

_ Flame storm. _ "Let's do this!" Sora put his two keyblades together, and spun his arms around rapidly, and created a huge cyclone. "Let's heat things up!" Haio held his sun keyblade tightly,

and it began to glow with a fiery aura and shot white flames into the cyclone, making it spinning white flames. The flames struck loch hard, and it cried out louder than before. Then the two

started striking loch, dodging acid water and head butts, and recovering from when they got hit. After multiple attacks from both sides loch fell to the ground, letting go off a now unconscious

Kaito, turned into dark energy, and faded away. Keyblades were dispersed as was Sora's drive. Sora ran over to Kaito and bent down to check on him, but then the drought effect wore off,

and Sora and Kaito was washed away, knocked out. "No! I gotta save th-"Haio was interrupted when he was hit by a black dragon keyblade and knocked out, held by a 9 year old Night in a

cloak. "That's for punching me in the gut!" Night then opened a portal and grabbed Haio's unconscious body from the water, throwing him in.

**Meanwhile. **

Sora woke up on the bottom bunk of a bed, in a child's room, gasping for air. "Where the heck am I?" Just then, a blue fuzz ball ran in the room and jumped on Sora. "Stitch!" "Sora!" "How

are you buddy? Things have been a bit too crazy for me!" Stitch nodded back at him. "Eh! Been crazy for me too!" Then the two began to talk, Sora told him of his journey so far. Stitch told

Sora of where he lived, which is an island called Kauai, his family, and how an evil rodent alien named Hamsterviel, also a genius, had escaped from jail and had been sending what he was

calling Shadowbringers in places Stitch and his family went. **(Authors note: Stitch does not need to be described, and also, Sora has been given descriptions and names of Stitch's family.**

** Sora: Lazy.) **When they had finished talking, Kaito suddenly ran in crying, and jumped on the bed, putting his head in Sora's lap. "Um, what's wrong?" Kaito looked up for a second, but then

just put his head in Sora's lap and cried again. "Ok, what the heck?" "Can I help?" Said a young girl with a Hawaiian accent, who was peeking in the room. She had long, straight, black hair

and brown eyes. She wore a muumuu **(Burst's Dictionary: a muumuu is a loose dress of Hawaiian origin, with floral patterns. Webster eat your heart out!) **and sandals. She walked

over, smiling. Sora smiled back. "So you must be Lilo. Now why Kaito is crying?" Lilo nodded. "He said a white Martian wanted to eat him." Sora thought to himself for a second and then

snapped his fingers. "A Moogle! Haio, I mean one of my friends, said a Moogle, which is a weird little creature that sells stuff, had a package for me." "Indeed I do. C'mon now, I don't have all

day, kupo." Said a Moogle, who had just climbed in through the window. The Moogle had pure white fur, purple bat like wings, and a red pom-pom on his head, and carried a large brown

bag. Kaito looked up and walked over to the Moogle, cocking his head slightly. "Now that I think about it, you're kinda funny looking." The Moogle grumbled, but then went into the bag, and

took out a small gray box, handing it to Kaito. Kaito opened the box, and in it was a beautiful necklace, with a small charm on it, and a small piece of paper. The charm resembled a curved

edge blade, pure white on the left and pure black on the right. While Kaito admired his necklace, Sora came over, taking the piece of paper and reading the message he found on it. "Since

my little bro can't read, I hope you read this Sora. The blade on the necklace is known as White Abyss. It holds the power of Twilight, but can become completely light or dark depending on

emotion. Only emotion can awaken it. –Haio." Sora wasn't sure what that meant but at the time he didn't care. He was too eager to find out what else there was. "What other thingies are

there poodle?" Kaito asked, most likely more eager than Sora. "That's Moogle! Whatever. I have something for a mister Stitch." Stitch, who was sitting on Lilo's bed, jumped off and landed in

front of Moogle. Moogle handed him a blaster similar to the one he already possessed, but with a Kingdom Hearts symbol on it. " "This blaster is specifically designed to damage

Shadowbringers. It was designed by Ansem himself, in case anything goes wrong." Moogle explained. Sora stepped towards Moogle. "Anything for me?" He asked. Moogle nodded. First, he

handed Sora some potions and elixirs. Next, he handed him a package meant for Donald and Goofy. Sora put everything is his seemingly infinite bag. Finally, Moogle gave him a message

from Haio. "You still have the basic spells. Don't forget to rely on those." After that, Moogle bid adieu, and walked into the very bag he carried, which just poofed into smoke and was gone. Everyone stared in awe at the place Moogle once was, until the heard the shriek of a young woman.

"Nani'!" "Big Sis!" Stitch and Lilo called out, before running into the kitchen. Sora and Kaito turned to looked at each other, then followed.

When they got there, a young Hawaiian women,

with tan skin, an under shirt, and shorts, which Sora and Kaito assumed was Lilo's older sister Nani', was laying on the kitchen unconscious. Lilo knelt down by her, checking her heartbeat.

"I don't get it! Her heart is fine!" Kaito then put his hand over her heart, and for a few seconds his hand glowed with a white aura, before fading. "Uh oh! Darkness is spreading round her

heart! At this rate she'll be a Shadowbringer, by, um, oh I forgot. I can't tell time. Or count." "Who did this to her?!" Lilo yelled angrily. "Guess." Said an obnoxious voice. Everyone looked

to see an "old friend." "Night!" Sora and Kaito gasped. A 9 year old version of Night wearing a black bathing suit stood by the refrigerator, finishing a banana smoothie, then throwing the

cup in a nearby trash can, grinning. "Sorry! Wrong! Well yes I'm Night, but didn't exactly do this to her. I kinda turned a mutant gerbil into one. If you want to save the woman, you have to

defeat him. Oh by the way, I kinda took a leak in your sink. Later!" Night said before disappearing into darkness. Sora looked into the sink and stuck out his tongue. "I'm not cleaning

that." "Who was he?" Lilo asked, looking up from Nani'. "Who's Hamsterviel?" Kaito asked back. To make things easier Lilo told of Hamsterviel. "Guess we have equally evil villains." Sora

said. "No! Night isn't evil! He wants to use Kingdom Hearts to bring back his dead sister! Big brother Haio said so!" Sora put his hand on his face. "He tells the three year old. This changes

a lot." Sora mumbled. Lilo went back to checking on Nani'. "Just stop him. Before I lose my sister." Lilo said, sounding like she would cry.

Sora's face was serious now, so he grabbed Kaito, giving him a piggy back ride, summoned the kingdom key, and ran like never before, going at impossible speeds, while Stitch climbed in

a hovering car and set it on light speed. He felt like something was giving him power, but what? It wasn't the little boy cheering and yelling to go faster. Then Sora realized it. The

necklace. Heck, it seemed like it was directing him where to go. Towards the island's volcano. Within a minute he stood in front of the volcano, but he saw nothing. Not a Shadowbringer in

site. He put Kaito down, and Stitch climbed out of his ride. "Odd." Sora muttered. Stitch nodded in agreement. "Um, Sora?" Kaito asked, pointing his finger towards the volcano. Lava

began to bubble from the volcano, but unusually, the lava was black. Suddenly, a massive black claw came out of the volcano , following with the rest of its body. It was a Shadowbringer

at least 40 feet tall. It had long arms and legs with really sharp claws as hands and feet. It's head was round with glowing red eyes and two spike like ears. It had a rectangular shaped

stomach with a yellow sphere bulging out of it. The creepy thing was the glowing black orb in the sphere. "You shall all bow down to my new dark form!" The voice had an unusual accent,

and seemed to be coming from the orb. "Hamsterviel." Stitch said. "Oh snap." Sora muttered.

**Burst: Yay! Suspense! Sora: Dang. Burst: Don't worry, I'll finish soon. Sora: Um no, I spilled my soda. Burst: Oh. Well, see ya my peeps! Lolz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Burst: Well hello! Chapter 6 is finally here! Get ready for Sora's greatest battle in the fanfic yet! There's not much to say so let's begin!**

**The Shadowbringer giant! Kaito's hidden power!**

"Um Sora, this is bad. Angel drive won't work on this giant and I'm not sure how to unleash my blade!" Kaito said nervously. "Stay back Kaito. Stitch and I will handle this!" Sora ordered. Kaito nodded and went far back as Sora and Stitch got into their battle stances. "C'mon puny little things! I'm waiting!" Hamsterviel mocked. Kaito stood behind an old tree and the two charged. Sora slashed at hamsterviel's left leg, while Stitch used his blasters to shoot at the right leg, leaving holes all over. But instead of crying in pain, Hamsterviel was laughing. "He's lost it_." Sora said_."Loco" Stitch agreed. But then the two noticed why. Hamsterviel could, and was, regenerating! "You leetle fools! As long as darkness exists in the hearts of this island's citizens, I am invincible! I am the Ripper King!" "Can you please shut it?! Fire!" Sora shot a flame at "Ripper King's" face. "Agh! Burns! I'm melting! NOT!! Shadow scatter!" Ripper king removed his core, which floated high up, and the body turned into black liquid. The liquid turned into 100 miniatures, known as Rippers. **(Obviously.) **"Oh jeez. We're dead." Sora groaned. "Sora! Angel drive!" Kaito called from behind the tree. "I can't concentrate enough! Thunder!" Destroying some of the Rippers, and also hitting the core, who yelled "Ouch!" Kaito look at the battle. Though he couldn't really count, it did seem like there were more Rippers, which meant they were growing in number. **(Authors note: In C3 Haio stated in his own weird way that Kaito was three. And other than Haio, who do you think would teach him to count? The restoration team in tighty whities? Sora: This concludes Burst's constant ramblings.) **

Oh, I need to save them. Or else they'll get sliced up like sushi! _"Do you wish to save _

_them?" Came an ominous voice. "Cool! I'm speaking telepathically! Wait. Who's talking to me?" "I am White Abyss, born from the light and dark energy of Master Haio." "Is that why you're oddly dramatic like big brother?" "Ugh. Let me just unleash my power." _Kaito's necklace began to glow with a black and white aura. Suddenly, it grew to the size of a keyblade and ended up in Kaito's hands. "Wow. Light." _"Allow me to give you a change of attire." _The same aura from before came from the blade and then moved to Kaito's body. The aura then changed into a half white, half black cloak. But it didn't stop there. From his back, Kaito grew one angel wing on the left and a fallen angel wing on the right. "Cool! You even gave me underwear!" _"Sure. I want your disgusting naked body parts to flow in the wind. I'm not a freaking pedophile. Geez, Sora must really be focused to not hear your constant blathering. Just fight." _White Abyss groaned.

Kaito nodded and mimicked Sora's usual battle stance. Then he charged and slashed and destroyed a few Rippers. "Nice job with your blade Kaito. Whoa. Looks like twilight power works better on these guys." Sora said, pointing out how they didn't multiply that time. Then, while Kaito went back to slashing. An idea went through Sora's head. So he could actually talk to them, he pull the two towards him and said "Reflect" casting the best barrier he could. Kaito and Stitch turned to him, able to guess he had a plan. "I can't hold this for more than a minute, even though I_'m _doing my best to pump my magic into this. Here's how it will go: I'll whack any attacking any attacking Rippers towards Kaito, while doing my best to use some potions while needed. Stitch, you blast at the core in the air. Alright, let's go!" Sora yelled, following by ceasing the reflect spell. Immediately, they followed the plan. Any Rippers that didn't go towards Kaito Sora wacked them towards him, which Kaito slashed and destroyed. It was rather easy since they would get damaged a bit before when Sora whacked them. Meanwhile, Stitch was doing his best to blast the core, which would cry out in so much pain, going "OW! OUCH! What are you doing?! AGH!" **(Author's note/reminder: The core is basically the true Hamsterviel.) **This went on for a while, but eventually not a single Ripper remained and the core fell to the ground, and whimpered.

The three walked over to where it/he landed. "What do you think now bunny bull?" Sora asked with a grin. "I'm only 3, and even I don't think that's funny." Kaito said. Suddenly, a weak laughter from the core caught their attention. "I have to admit I'm impressed. The power of twilight released by a three year old blocked off the multiply ability of my Rippers. But if you think I'm finished, getting ready to die!" The core then sprouted its original legs. The core then tried to stomp on them, but they were able to dodge. "How about a little teamwork effort?" Sora asked the others. Kaito and Stitch nodded. _Trinity ability activate. Rolling buster. _"Rock this!" Sora and Kaito yelled, jumping into the air and jumped on to Stitch, who had rolled up into a ball. Stitch rolled them over to the core, dodging every time the core tried to stomp on them. When they were close enough, Stitch unrolled and threw the two into the air. While midair, the two slashed at the core who screamed in pain. The two landed on the ground as core's legs disappeared, and it fell to the ground. The core then melted into nothing. Sighing with relief, the three put away their weapons and Kaito's clothes returned to the form of a bathing suit. The three climbed into the hover car and Stitch drove them back to his home.

**Later, at Lilo's house.**

They all got out of the hover car to see Lilo and Nani' waiting there for them. Lilo ran over and hugged Stitch. "You did it! You saved her! How'd you do it?!" "Hamsterviel was big giant shadow thing. We beat him, he melt." Stitch replied like it was nothing. Next, Nani' walked over to Sora and Kaito. "Sora for you, I want to give you this old family heirloom." Nani said, handing Sora a keychain resembling a navy blue surfboard. Curious, Sora summoned his Keyblade and tried to replace the kingdom key chain with the surfboard one. It fit like a glove, and the Keyblade took a new form. It was now marine blue, and both its body and the pole part of the key tip were curved. The blade part of the tip resembled a hook and the handle was covered with the flowers used for the necklace. **(I apologize for the poor description.) **"Thank you. I'll call it Waveride." Sora said smiling." "Do I get anything?" Kaito asked eagerly. Nani' nodded. She ran back into the house and came back with a glass of coconut milk and a box of chocolate covered macadamia nuts. "Thank you!" Kaito said, before throwing some in his mouth. "Want to come surfing with us?" Lilo asked them. Sora nodded and Kaito, who had already eaten and drunken all his gifts, wiped the chocolate off his face with his hand and yelled "Diffidently!"

**Later, at the beach.**

Everyone was having a great time, having a surf contest. It was Sora/Kaito vs. Lilo ' vs. Stitch. **(Authors note: Sora/Kaito means they're on the same board.) **"Easy as pie!" Sora smirked. "Well, get ready for a tidal wave!" Nani' smirked back. The second she said it, an enormous wave came, catching Sora by surprise. Sora and Kaito ending up washing on the shore, and the both of them spat water out of their mouths. Sora turned to Kaito surprised to see he was laughing. "What's with you? Most 3 year olds would be crying after that!" Kaito looked at Sora with a big grin. "I use to play with water guns back at my castle. I love water!" The others came back to be sure they were fine but sighed in relief when they saw they were okay. Surprisingly, Lilo came over to the two and kissed them on the heads. Sora blushed and Kaito stuck his tongue out in disgust. "You're welcome. Whoa!" Lilo's smile ended when her body glowed and she was floating in the air. A keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora summoned his keyblade and sealed the keyhole, and Lilo softly floated back down. "So that's how a keyhole is sealed. I only knew about them from big brother." Said Kaito. "Ok, I don't know what just happened to my sister, but if you're involved, I'm sure it's O.K." Nani' said. Sora nodded. "The gateway is opened. We had to go. Goodbye!" Sora said grinning, before he and Kaito were warped back to the gummi ship.

**Back on the ship**

"Welcome back. Oh and Kaito, good job with your blade." Donald said smiling. Instead of replying, Kaito made a big fart and ran into the closest bathroom yelling "Potty!" "Ok he turning chocolate into more choco- wait a minute! How'd you two know about his blade?!!" "When Haio upgraded the ship, he added a way to watch what's going on down on the world!" Goofy said. "Hey Sora! One of my po-" "Don't finish that sentence!" Donald interrupted Kaito. **(For the sake of the story.) **"If you need me, I'll be napping." Sora said with a yawn. "Sweet dreams! Hyuck!

**Meanwhile, at Shadow Castle. (I'll identify the name when Sora goes there!)**

"It's alive! It's alive." Night said with a mad scientist kind of voice. In front of him stood a cloaked figure holding the way to the dawn and Darkside keyblades. "Do I have plans for you!" Night said with an evil grin. **(Note: Darkside is King Mickey's Keyblade.)**

**Burst: And cut! I have 3 things to say. One, you may noticed I never identified the World name in sparkly letters. (Sorry!) Also, next chapter will be rather short, because it'll go over what I believe should be gone over. (Like Shadowbringer names.) Finally, OMG! Because of the lack of reviews, from multiple people, I'm only aware of 1 person reading this! Please review!**

**Next time! Hosting Night! Review time!**


	7. Review

**Night: Hello boys, girls, and possible mixes in between that disturb me! I know this is only a review, but I'm in charge. So let's begin!**

**Hosting Night! Review Time!**

_Night: Aw man. I wanted to stay in bold. But I can't change it back. Whatever. First thing I'll do is go over all the Shadowbringers from each chapter! Oh and so you know, it's written so it seems like Burst is clueless about the not yet revealed info._

_Chapter 1:_

_Shadow Knights Note: Shown in Flashback. Appearance: It has a blade for a left hand and its right hand shoots out like a wrecking ball. The Shadowbringer symbol lies on its stomach. It has a slight resemblance to the Guard Armor Heartless but it the size of a Shadow Heartless. Info: It's the most basic kind._

_Night, The Phantom Devil. Appearance: Spiky black hair, the Shadowbringer symbol on his right cheek. He has Sora's left eye and Riku's right. He's worn multiple sets of clothes. Set 1: An organization X111 cloak. Set 2: A completely black version of Sora's clothes. Set 3: Night: Oh there will be one. Set 4: Nothing at all. Night: I just had to say it. Info: 2__nd__ in command. One of the 3 Shadowbringer children. Weapon: Twin Black Dragon Keyblades._

_Chapter 2: _

_Osiris, The Phantom Storm. Appearance: He's cloud with white hair, a blue eagle tattoo on his right cheek, and Cloud's black wing turned white. Info: Once Cloud, he's now a member of the Organization Phantom. It has yet to be revealed how. Weapon: The Blade Ghost Cyclone._

_Haio, of Twilight: He looks like Night with white hair and an Organization X111 cloak. Info: One of the Shadowbringer Children. Is against the Phantoms. He possesses the power of light and darkness. Is currently captured. Weapon: Sun and Oblivion Keyblades._

_Chapter 3:_

_Kaito. Appearance: Messy snow white hair, pale skin, and sky blue eyes. While he's in normal clothing he wears a black short sleeve shirt with silver stripes and shorts. When he used his blade for one time use he had a white and black cloak, an angel wing, and a fallen angel wing. He may/may not wear that again. Info: The youngest and unstable of the 4 children. He has light and dark powers like Haio. He also seemed to be able to duplicate radiant garden. It is unknown where he was before. He has the body of a 3 year old but has sometimes shown the intelligence of a 4 or 5 year old. Maybe even more than that. Weapon: White Abyss. _

_Shadow Wolves. Appearance: Darkness in the shape of wolves. They're as big as Cerberus. Info: Were shown created by Kaito. May not exist anywhere else. They're high level, so it took all of Angel Drive's power to defeat them._

_Chapter 4:_

_Kairi, the Phantom Temptress. Appearance: The same as human Kairi but with black hair and a black and gray skirt. Info: Unlike most Shadowbringers, she was born by being split from the human Kairi's light, as she is her darkness. Her light is currently in liquid form. Weapon: It isn't confirmed if she still has her keyblade or not. _

_Ruin Appearance: Infant, few black hairs, shown naked and in red and black PJ's. Info: Kairi and Night's son. Has twin sister Sonia. Night allowed him to be born without 9 months pregnancy or pain._

_Sonia Appearance: Infant, few black hairs, show naked and in pink and gray PJ's. Info: Kairi and Night's daughter. Has twin brother Ruin. Night allowed her to be born without 9 months pregnancy or pain. _

_Salina, the Phantom Flower. Appearance: Emerald eyes, pale skin, and long emerald colored hair in a pony tail. Wore a green shirt and pants with emeralds and black gems in them. Appearance of a teen. Info: She's seen gardening odd plants, which may have to do with her cheerfulness. _

_Bruno, the Phantom Giant. Appearance: Was at least 7 feet tall, with huge muscles. Had a large, bald, egg shaped head. His skin was dark and had brown eyes. Wore steel armor over his chest and legs. Info: All that is known is what Night warned: " Best not to bother him. He acts like a gym coach when he's working out." How could this affect his fighting? (Hint to a spoiler!)_

_River Appearance: Small kid. Wears a hat like Vivi's from Twilight Town over brown hair, has nearly transparent white skin, a tattoo of a gold star on each of his cheeks, and a marine blue robe. Info: Age 3 like Kaito, but there's no connection between them known. _

_King. Appearance: Long, wild, electric blue hair, gray eyes, and a stern face. He is shown wearing a cloak. His is the apparent leader of the Phantoms. His title is currently unknown._

_Chapter 5:_

_Sea fang Appearance:_ _floating, __eyeless, gray sharks__. Info: Has been found on the beach area of Kauai. _

_Shadow Loch Ness. Appearance: Rather than try to use the one from the chapter, think of a plesiosaur or the Loch Ness monster. Then turned it pitch black. Info: More a boss than a normal enemy. Unlikely to be used twice. _

_Chapter 6:_

_Ripper King Appearance: __At least 40 feet tall. It had long arms and legs with really sharp claws as hands and feet. Its head was round with glowing red eyes and two spike like ears. It had a rectangular shaped stomach with a yellow sphere bulging out of it. Info: Hamsterviel changed into it somehow. Only apparent power other than physical abilities is splitting into 100 minis._

_Mini Rippers Appearance: Miniature Ripper Kings. Info: 100 formed from Ripper King._

_Night: All right! Now let's started with the Worlds!_

_World list_

_Disney Castle: A beautiful castle run by King Mickey and the home world to Sora's weirdo animal friends. Destroyed by Night._

_Destiny Islands: Tropical islands home to Sora,Kairi,Riku,Wakka,Tidus, and Selphie. _

_Radiant Gardens: Kairi's original home and the home to the restoration crew. A smallish world home to beautiful flowers._

_Shadow Castle(real name not revealed.): A dark castle and the bad guy's base._

_Kauai: Stitch's home world. Also a Hawaiian island._

_Night: Now, last and actually maybe least. The Keyblades Sora used. Sigh._

_Kingdom Key. Appearance: If you don't know why are you reading this?! Obtained: First Keyblade. Strength plus 3 and Magic plus one._

_Waveride. Appearance: __Marine blue, and both its body and the pole part of the key tip were curved. The blade part of the tip resembled a hook and the handle was covered with the flowers used for the necklace. Strength plus 0 and Magic plus 4. Ability: To be revealed._

_Night: Looks like there's a note from Burst in bold. Lucky. _

**Burst: First I'd like to say, review!!!! Next the reason Night is here is otherwise I'd bore myself writing and wouldn't be able to type. Finally, I want to say I'm not good at descriptions so please don't nag about them. (Not that anyone has.) Bye!**

**Night: Dang it! It's over. Well I'll be back in C7 so be ready!**

**Captured! Betrayal and Sacrifice! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Burst: Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is here, so no need to fear! Unless you have swine flu, which in that case, you're going to die. Anyways, this chapter may end up pretty dramatic, but you'll have to see yourself! (Well, actually maybe only a little drama.)Also, I need to be honest and say I'm not sure if this is my best work, but please review never less.(Just don't burn!) Begin the chapter!**

**Captured! Betrayal and Sacrifice!**

_The dream from before continued from where it left off. There was nothing he could do. He just kept falling and falling till he hit something soft. Sora looked around. He was at Destiny Islands, late at night. Sora stood up and brushed the sand off his pants, only to be startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kairi staring at him. She started to speak but he couldn't understand what she was saying. Not to mention there was a horrible smell making it hard for him to breath! He tried to hold on but it was no use. The dream ended._

**TV Room. (As if it matters any other way.)**

Sora woke up on the couch, breathing heavily. Like after the previous, Kaito was on top of him in his pajamas, staring. This time though, he seemed to be upset, and a bit embarrassed too since he seemed to be blushing. "Is there something wrong buddy?" Sora asked yawning. Kaito nodded weakly, and muttered something, but Sora wasn't sure what he said. "Gotta speak up." Sora said. "I accidently sprayed myself with the sink's nozzle." Kaito said pointing to his wet PJs. _"I guess I know what that means." _Sora thought to himself.

"Yo Donald! Can you use magic to make new clothes for Kaito?!" Sora yelled, opening his bedroom door. "Already made 10 pairs! Goofy will get him some so stay there!" Sora stayed by the door to get a little boy's underwear thrown in his face. Sora picked it up to see Goofy holding new clothes for Kaito: a black shirt with the yin-yang symbol on it, and black pants with a smaller symbol on each leg. Without a word Goofy left, and Sora helped Kaito into his new clothes. The two then ran out to see what was going on, and soon gasped. Donald was busy fighting a ship dozens of times larger than their own! "Can't I ever wake up to something peaceful?" Sora groaned. "Where's dogman?" Kaito asked, the only one to notice he wasn't there. "He's busy with the clothes drying since I'm saving our butts!" Donald yelled. "That's a big Shadowbringer." Kaito pointed out. "What?!!" Sora and Donald freaked out. Goofy ran in holding Kaito's dry clothes. "Finished! Oh wow." Goofy looked amazed at the ship/Shadowbringer. The ship was black, long and oval shaped, kinda like the long French breads. On the front there was a large beast like head. Its mouth opened, revealing sharp teeth, and everyone screamed when they started getting sucked in! "I'm awake like 5 minutes and now this?!" Sora yelled.

Suddenly everything went pitch black, as the Gummy's lights went out. Sora and Donald lit up things by making little flames on their weapons. "All in favor of checking outside?" Sora asked. Everyone but Donald raised their hand, who grumbled and went along. The four went out and looked around. They were in a dark corridor with dimly lit candles. So they all just started walking down the corridors, leaving Highwind behind. **(The ship) **Soon, footsteps could be heard. Then, they all saw a cloak figure facing them. "Look at the little insects in the trap." Said a familiar voice from the cloak. Realizing who it was, everyone got their weapons ready. The figure pulled down his hood, and as they thought, it was Night. "You're not worth it." Night smiled, holding his hand out. He summoned a bunch of a new kind of Shadowbringer, called Shadow Knights Royale. They were tall knight's armor, with a sword in the left hand and a lance in the right. Sora and Kaito slashed at them with their weapons, while Donald fired thunders to hit them all and Goofy used his shield as a boomerang. Even with the new enemies, the Knights only got a few hits in. But the battle wasn't over, because the fallen armor clumped together to make a giant Royale called Royal Mass. Sora grinned. "I've got a plan." He said to the others. _Trinity ability activate. Thunder Berserk Assault. _"Let do this!" "I'm ready to help!" Kaito said after Sora. The two held out their blades as Donald cast thunder on their blades and their blades filled with the electricity. Goofy threw his shield and the two climbed on jumping off after the shield hit the legs. They held their blades in the air and yelled "Lightning Saber!" They slashed at the Massive Armor and it collapsed. Like Hamsterviel, disappearing into nothing. But they couldn't rest. There was still Night. Night's grin disappeared as he summoned both his Keyblades. He fused the two together, forming a massive new blade. "Total Blackout." Night calmly muttered, waving his blade around. Soon, the whole area was covered in darkness, and everyone passed out.

**Dark Cell**

Sora woke up on cold floor. He looked at the cell he was in. There was not a keyhole in sight, and he felt as if his magic was exhausted. He looked around him. Goofy was there, and there was an old hag in a black robe staring at him. "You're friends are in another cage, along with the white haired twin." She said in a scratchy voice. "Haio too?! Well, thanks for the info but who are you old hag?" Sora asked. The hag glared. "That boy Night. He came to my home and went too far. He killed my henchman Pete and stole my dark power! He even took my heartless making device and now uses it for his Shadowbringers. Due to this, no Heartless or Nobody can be born. Foolish Keyblade user, I am none other than the Queen of Darkness. I am Maleficent!" Sora was surprised for a bit, but then he just smiled. "You. Dramatic as ever. You wouldn't happen to know his plans, do you?" She nodded. "He plans to make you face one of his allies for the sake of yours." "Why's only Goofy here?" "To lower your chances." Sora nodded. Unfortunately, Sora didn't get a chance to talk more as the cell opened, Night grinning at him. "A peril awaits you." Sora just woke up Goofy, explaining everything, and followed Night.

**Mysterious Coliseum.**

Sora and Goofy were brought to an arena resembling a Roman Coliseum, except the walls were pure black. A cloaked figure appeared from darkness, so the two got ready. Goofy summoned his shield, while Sora unleashed Angel Drive in a new way. Instead of the holy energy flowing through the Angel key, replacing it was Waveride, with the energy flowing through it and giving it a pure white color and little angel wings. **(Authors note: Angel form creates the Angel and Oathkeeper keys. Sora basically infused the Angel with Waveride. Waveride's stats are the same. Should've been explained another time but, unlike Amy's, Sora's Angel is made through Sora's light, which is why he can't summon it normally. Overall, Sora's Angel has no stats of its own and takes the stats of what it replaces. I apologize for the poor explanation so PM me if needed.) **A faint laugh came from the cloaked figure, as he summoned the Darkside and Dawn Keys. "Riku?!!" Sora and Goofy asked in surprise. "Sorry but wrong. The name is "Roxas." The cloaked figure pulled down his hood, revealing his face, with a cold stare. "Sora, who is he?" Goofy asked. "He's my nobody. At least I think so." Sora answered. "Wrong! I'm a Phantom Shadowbringer now, and I've made a little deal with Night! I just have to destroy you!" Roxas yelled, slashing at the two like a berserk animal. Luckily, Sora used a reflect spell and Goofy blocked with his shield, but they were sent flying back into the wall. "Ugh. Goofy, how many potions do you have?" Sora asked. "I have 5 Hi-potions and 1 potion." Goofy said. Sora smiled. "Listen, you heal me whenever I need. I'll handle him Keyblade to Keyblade. Charge!" Sora yelled, slashing at Roxas, only to be blocked. "Sora, I think your plan isn't going to work! Let me help!" Goofy yelled. "Stick to the plan!" Sora responded. Goofy just sighed. Sora and Roxas clashed their Keyblades against each other's, a burst of light and dark energy flying everywhere. The struck blades to blades over and over, seeming like neither would ever get hurt. Unfortunately, that didn't last when Darkside and Way to the Dawn smashed into Sora's gut, causing him to drop Oathkeeper and Waveride. Sora starting coughing up blood, as Roxas just watched with a cold stare. Panicking, Goofy used up all his potions on Sora, but even then he wasn't 100 % and Angel Drive wore off, leaving Sora with only Waveride, though he could fight again. "Humph. I thought you were tougher. But I'll be fair and give you a handicap." Roxas said, relinquishing Way to the Dawn. "You'll wish you didn't do that, cause I have something you don't! Thunder!' Lightning ran down on Roxas, stronger than usual and leaving burns all over Roxas's arms. "So this is a magic type Keyblade. Nice." Sora said grinning. Roxas's blue eyes twitched from the pain, but the twitching was soon replaced with a dark grin. A demonic like aura circled Darkside, and Roxas charged at Sora like a madman. Like a reflex, Sora used a Fire spell on his Keyblade and blocked it yelling "Fire Sword!" Sora then jumped in the air and came slashing down on Roxas, and Roxas fell to the ground from the impact, dispersing Darkside. Sora picked up Roxas by the neck of his cloak and stared him right in the face. "Now what the heck is with you?!" Sora yelled. Roxas grinned. "No use talking to a dead man." "Sora look out!" Sora turned around to see Goofy pierced by a red arrow with a black heart at the end. Roxas pulled out of Sora's grip and disappeared into darkness, but at that moment he didn't care. Sora bent down to look at Goofy, and gasped when he saw how close it was to his heart. "Sora, why are so different?" Goofy asked weakly. "Wha-what do you mean?" Sora asked. "Ever since the incident at the Islands, you've been weird. I've seen plenty of smiles, but no laughs." Sora sighed. "We've been focused on saving the dang universe. Forget about it! Worry about you!' Goofy coughed weakly. "Promise to laugh." Goofy muttered, before closing his eyes. Then, the arrow disappeared as he turned into a card. Sora bent down to pick it up but someone else snatched it from the ground. Sora stood up and his eyes were as big as dinner plates when he saw the face. "Kairi?" It looked like her at least, but her red hair was black and she wore a black and gray skirt. In her left hand she held Goofy's card, and attached to her right arm was a black metal archer's bow. "Kairi, how could yo-"Before he could finish, she smacked him across the face. "Shut up! My name is Cera **(Prounounced Sear-Ah) **the Phantom Temptress, as in the black gemstone Orthoceras. Lemme make things straight! Your girl had the potential to be a master of light and dark, meaning her body held light and dark energy! I'm the result of her darkness, while her light and her mind is currently sealed away in a card most likely cause she's a dang princess of heart! Finally, don't try to get through to the Kairi in me, cause my heart belongs to Night and my little twins! So stand still!" She explained, then aiming her bow at Sora. Sora put his head down and closed his eyes. "I see a lot has happened. I guess that's why…….. I'LL KILL YOU!" Sora opened his eyes and glared at her, revealing that his eyes were a glowing yellow. His whole body turned pitch black, his teeth were sharper, and corrupted fallen angel wings came out of his back. His Waveride was replaced with a pitch black shadow of the Kingdom Key. Drops of black liquid dripped from his body, turning the ground pitch black, as if it was made of darkness itself. Out of fear, Cera teleported away, leaving the Dark Sora to go berserk, as his darkness consumed the place.

Suddenly, out of dark teleportations **(WTF is it called?!!) **came Haio and Kaito. "Is that really Sora?" Kaito asked Haio. Haio nodded and then quickly summoned his keybladesDark Sora charged at him. Haio then held his held his Sun Keyblade in the air, and a flash of light covered the room. When it was gone, both the room and Sora were back to normal. Sora stood up with his right hand on his forehand. "How'd you guys get back?" Sora asked. "Kaito was able to summon his blade and telepathically cut our chains." Haio explained. Sora smiled at Kaito as if praising him, but then clutched his forehead harder. "I've got such a headache. Last I remember I felt angry at Kairi's Shadowbringer, I think she said her name was Cera, after she blabbed all about things like babies, other selves, cards, dang it my brain hurts!" "Calm down '''Sora! Explain things a little slower." Haio said calmly. Sora took a deep breath and did his best to explain.

**A few Minutes later.**

"I'm an uncle? But I remember it takes longer than that." Kaito asked. **(Long story short, Kaito has access to TV.) **"Night's kids would be children of darkness, so he could speed up the process." Haio said with a nod. "Ok then what did I turn into before and why?" Sora curiously. Haio suddenly frowned. "The drive power you have is of light and darkness. You first uncovered light through wanting to protect. But you uncovered darkness with killing intent through the shock Cera gave you, hence the corrupted form. To unleash the true darkness you need-""Stop right there!" An arrogant voice came, interrupting Haio. They all turned in fear to see Night, holding both his Keyblades. "Now who dies first?" Night said, pointing at them with his Keyblades one by one. In a rage Haio summoned His Sun and Oblivion Keyblades, and charged at Night. As the two clashed, Haio yelled back to the two "Hurry up and leave! Your ship shouldn't be too far and Donald is already there! And remember, don't look back!" Without another word, Sora and Kaito ran out of the place and kept running till they got to the ship and rushed in. Before Donald could say anything, Sora yelled "Move it!" With an anxious nod, Donald lifted off at maximum speed, and within a few minutes the huge ship was far away, and Sora explained everything that happens. "What do we do now?" Kaito said in a whimpery voice. Sora swallowed nervously, and then put on a smile like he hadn't had since his previous adventure. "We just keep on smiling, like Goofy would want! Donald, where next?" Donald smiled. "Aye aye Sora! We got a SOS from Leon and the others, and apparently their at Twilight Town!" "Set cowerse to Twilight Town!" Kaito ordered. Donald nodded.

**Burst: That's it for now! Less dramatic then I hoped, but overall good. Oh, just to set things straight: One, if you want to know what Kaito sounds like, just imagine what a 3 year old sounds like. Hence, him saying "cowerse" instead of "course". Second, this will sound out of nowhere but, Waveride is a short range Keyblade. Adios!**


	9. Chapter 8 late halloween special

_Note to my readers: Yes I realize how late this is. It's just that I worked so hard on it! Please read!_

**A break from the Story! A Kingdom Hearts Halloween Special!**

**Burst: Hi everyone! Today I decided to take a break from the normal storyline to do this Halloween Party! Not to introduce everyone and their costumes in a fashion show style! Starting with me! **_Dressed in a purple sorcerer helmet, died blonde hair, purple light weight armor, and a magical to boot. Burst is Dark Magician!_

**Sora: Hey everybody! Wasup! Your favorite brown spiky haired protagonist is none other than Megaman EXE! **_Indeed you are with a blue helmet, blue chest armor that spreads across the body front and back, and not to mention the Hikari symbol!_

**Donald: Hello all my various friends! Burst: Why are you wearing a tutu? ****Donald: I'm a swan! Burst: Bad joke. You're not getting the fashion show voice. NEXT!**

**Night: Why so serious? **_As you can guess Night is in his fabulous Joker costume with dyed green hair, white face make up, and an extravagant tuxedo!_

**Cera: I'm here with my puddems! **_Yes that's right! Cera is none other than the Joker's main lady Harley! Dress all in red and black, with a jester hat and suit._

**Haio: I am the night! I am Haio! Night: Drama queen. **_If you can't guess what Haio is, you must've been in the bat cave too long! Haio is none other than Batman in his grey uniform with the bat symbol, mask, and lush cape! _

**Kaito: Where's dat voice coming from? Oh um hi readers! I'm Superman for Halloweenie! Cera: That's "Halloween." Kaito: Okay! **_Oh what a cutie! Oh right. This little dude is dressed with his hair slicked back and died black, the blue Superman tights, and a red cape. Oh the girls are going to love this little tyke!_

**Kaito: I don't like the voice! Sora: I think it's gay. Cera: No doubt. Night: Who cares? I want to know where they heck Burst got these costumes. They're like the real thing! **

**Burst: Some dude's yard sale. He liked to cosplay. (To readers who like to cosplay, I have nothing against it!) Now to move on to our next game, bobbing for-**

**Night: Are you kidding? Not that old game!**

**Burst: Sheesh! Why does everyone have to interrupt me? If you would've let me finish I was going to say bobbing for nachos. But I've changed my mind. We're going to play diving for nachos!**

_Burst took a remote out of his hat and pushed a yellow button. Everyone stepped far back as out from the ground came a swimming pool filled with goopy nacho cheese._

**Sora, Donald, Night, Cera, and Haio: Whoa! Kaito: That's awesome! I can't wait to dive in! Sora: But you can't swim. Kaito: I don't need to! It's so goopy I can just push through! Sora: Oh. Burst: Attention maggots! Cera: Don't call me a maggot fat head! Burst: It wasn't an insult! I was just – never mind. Now here are the rules. There are 10 nachos scattered throughout the cheese pool. Whoever eats the most wins. But no magic, weapons, or biting allowed. And most of all no relieving yourself! Kaito: Party pooper. Burst: Now dive!**

_Everyone jumped into the goopy cheese and the game began! Good luck for them, Cera, Kaito, and Sora each landed by a nacho from the start, and ate them. Squeezing through the cheese was Night, Haio, and Donald pushing into each other trying to get a nacho. _**Haio: It's mine! Donald: No it's mine! Night: Sorry, but I got it! **_With the nacho in his reach he was able to grab it until Burst speeded by and munched it. _**Haio, Night, and Donald: Nooooo! Burst: Heh heh heh! **_Sora and Cera were racing towards a nacho, Sora in the lead. _**Cera: Whatever happened to- Sora: Robot Jones? Cera: I was going to say ladies first! Sora: Sorry, but all's fair in love and Nachos!**_ Sora turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, but while he taunted, Kaito snuck by and ate the nacho, making it 5 nachos eaten and 5 to go! Kicking the two in the groins, Haio sped past Donald and Night, grabbing and eating nacho number 6. Using his small size to increase his speed, Kaito grabbed the 7__th__ and 8__th__ nachos, which were placed close together, and munched them putting him in the lead. Westward, Haio had gotten away from his brother and the short tempered duck, racing Burst to nacho number 9, but to no avail, being ahead of Haio, and swallowed it. Then, Burst kicked Haio away and sped towards the final nacho, eating it and ending the game. _

_They then all went to the surface, and licked the cheese off their faces. Burst then clapped twice and a giant vacuum came out of the ceiling, and sucked the rest of the goopy cheese off them. Burst clapped once more and the pool and vacuum returned to their hiding places. _**Haio: How do you pay for all this? Donald: You must be in debt! Burst: Uhhh…. Let's begin the nacho count! **_Burst: 3. Sora: 1 Night: 0 Cera: 1 Haio: 1 Donald: 0 Kaito: 4 _**Burst: The winner is Kaito! Donald: Looks like I tied at zero with Night! Night: Argh! I tied at zero with a duck in a ballerina outfit! Donald: I'm a swan! Night: Argh! I tied with a duck who thinks he's a swan! Donald: Bwaaaaack! Cera: Kaito's totally smarter than the average 3-year old. Kaito: Is it a birdy?! Is it a train?! No it's me! Super Kaito! Sora and Haio: Way too much TV. Burst: Ok now Kaito! As your prize you get a peanut butter cup shaped like a hobo! **_And down from the heavens, into the young boy's hands, came down a large snickers, shaped like a homeless person. The young boy enjoyed his treat, and when he was done, his mind was filled with Christmas ch-_ **Burst: This isn't a stupid Christmas movie! Who wrote that?! Rudolph: *%$ you, I'm leaving. **

**Burst: Ok it's time for the next game! We're going to play dare! Which unless you have no life, or don't watch TV, in that case I'm afraid of whatever options are left, ok need to stop rambling. It's truth or dare without the truth. But for the heck of it, a computer will be telling us who dares who. Cera: Doesn't that take the fun out of it? Burst: Heh heh heh. Now here are the listings!**

_Out of the ceiling came a television screen. The list on it was as follows: Burst vs. Sora, Night vs. Haio, Cera vs. Kaito, and Donald vs. All. _**Donald: What does all mean? Burst: It means you versus all of us, then us versus all of you. Now before we start please limit the violence. Ever since that day I've had little faith in my medical skills.**

**Flashback**

_Burst: Ok sir. Your surgery is complete. Michael Jackson: Oh my god I'm white!_

**End Flashback.**

**Burst: That was hard to cover up. Sigh. OK let the daring begin!**

**Round 1: Burst vs. Sora! First dare to Burst!**

**Burst: All right hedgehog hair! I dare you to eat a corndog covered in tomato juice and horseradish! Sora: You're on! **_Haio handed Sora the smelly corndog and he ate it in one bite. He started to smile in triumph till his face turned green and he turned to barf his guts out, which he did for the next five minutes. _**Sora: (Gack) That's nothing! I dare you to eat Kaito's underwear dipped in cheese! **_Wearing gloves, Donald dunked a pair of tighty-whities into a vat of nacho cheese and then placed it on a paper plate, handing it to Burst. _**Burst: Gross! Why does it smell so bad?! Sora: Simple. Last night we all watched a scary movie marathon, and he crapped his pants. Kaito: **_Blushing and muttering _**You didn't have to tell him. **_Burst's face went green, but with everyone watching he had no choice. He quickly slurped it down. His face went from green to white and he fainted. _**Sora: Um, let's go on to the next match!**

**Round 2: Night vs. Haio First dare to Night!**

**Haio: I'm waiting! Night: Hold on I'm thinking. I know! I dare you to draw a face on your stomach and make it talk! Haio: But you don't have a marker! Sora: I do! **_Sora threw Haio a black marker. He drew a pair of eyes around his nipples and a pair of lips around his naval. _**Haio: I hate you guys so much! Night: Just talk bat belly! **_Haio started pushing his belly together and talking In a weird voice. _**Hello everybody! Will you be my fwend? **_Everyone including Burst, who had just woken up, started to snicker. That snickering soon turned into hysterical laughter._

**Ten minutes later.**

**Haio: Ok! It's not that funny! Sora: Ok we'll stop! Night: So what's your stupid dare? Do you want me to kiss your – Cera: Night! There's a child here! Night: I was just going to say butt! But seriously, what is it? Haio: I dare you to get rained on by bowling balls! Night: You can't do that! Burst: Actually he can. Bomb's away! **_Night screamed as dozens of bowling balls fell from the sky, and he was doing his best to dodge them. After two minutes they stopped falling. _**Night: Whew! Ha! Not even one hurt me! **_His gloating didn't last long as one last bowling ball fell on Night's nuts. _**Night: Gahhhhhh! Burst: While Night screams his lungs out to the damage to the damage to his manhood, we'll go to a commercial! Cera: We don't have any commercials! Burst: Then make one!**

_Haio: This Halloween special is brought to you by Captain Crunch! The cereal with the midget on the front of the box! Cera: Death to the captain!_

**Burst: Now that Night has stopped crying, we'll move on. Night: I wasn't crying! Burst: Whatever. Now to round three!**

**Round three: Cera vs. Kaito! First dare to Cera! **

**Cera: I've got the perfect dare! I dare you to square dance with a rubber chicken! Kaito: Ok!**

_Burst throws Kaito a rubber chicken and a cowboy hat, then inserts a tape into a stereo. _**Music: Swing your partner, dosey-do! C'mon y'all! It's time to go! **_Kaito dances in a circle, swinging the rubber chicken around. _**Music: Now- **suddenly the music changed to heavy metal. **Slam your partner to the ground. Slam them hard! **_Kaito started slamming the chicken onto the ground repeatedly. _**Music: Now cut off its head! Decapitate! **_Kaito summoned his blade for a few seconds and cut off the rubber chicken's head. _**Music: Now roar! **_Kaito did his best roar. (Yes he just yelled "Roar!" like a little kid.) Not wanting to continue any longer, Haio turned off the stereo. _**Cera: That was disturbing. Kaito: Can I keep the hat? Burst: Sure, just do your dare. Kaito: Ok! I dare Cera to kiss a toad! Cera: Easy as pie! Burst: Oh we have a special toad for you! **_Burst bit his finger and started doing hand signs. Then he put his palm on the ground. _**Burst: Summoning jutsu! **_Out of a puff of smoke came a very big toad the size of a tank, red and yellow with grayish-black lines going down it's cheeks. _**Cera: You are such a narutard. Burst: Hmph. His name is Gamatenichi.(Wow I am a narutard.) Now kiss him. Cera: I swear this is just too easy. **_Cera walked over and kissed Gamatenichi on the cheek. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke the toad turned into a large, chubby Japanese man with a ponytail, and hugged Cera tightly. _**Toadman: At last! Thy kiss from true love has broken the curse put upon me! Cera: Get lost you fat frog! **_Cera quickly got out of his grip and kicked the guy straight through the ceiling. _**Cera: Can we move on now? Burst: Er, ok. **

**Final Round: Donald vs. All! First dare to Donald!**

**Haio: I wonder what he'll make us do? Kaito: Maybe he'll make us moon each other. Sora: Or lick raw fish! Burst: Or maybe something stupid like making us spell out IHOP. Donald: I dare you all to spell out IHOP! Burst: Told you. Donald: Do it! Everyone excluding Donald: I-H—O-P. Donald: You said you ate my pee! Burst: Whatever. Everyone let's huddle up. **_Donald waited while the others whispered to each other. Soon enough they turned around and faced him. _**Night: We decided on the dare. Haio: And it's oh so good. Cera: Not to mention the tutu fits. Kaito: We dare you to twirl around like a ballerina while singing "twinkle twinkle little star." **_Donald moaned at the thought of it, but with no choice he obeyed. He twirled around elegantly and everyone burst into laughter. Unfortunately, Donald's horrible singing ruined it. _**Donald: Twinkle twinkle little STAAAARRR!**_ Everyone put their hands on their ears to block out the screeching._

**Meanwhile, somewhere far far away.**

**Yoda: A disturbance in the force, there is.**

**Now back to our story**

**Burst: Okay already! The dare is over! Stop singing! Donald: Aw, just one verse? Burst: No! Besides, it's time for the finale. A song to rock this party. Played by Haio! Night: What?!! Haio: Well I did bring my electric guitar. Burst: A one and a two, hit it! **

_C'mon!_

_Yeah!_

_It's a fright night!_

_C'mon! Boo!_

_It's a fright night!_

_Everyday!_

_During darkest time of night!_

_A full moon filling you with fright!_

_Cause it's a fright night!_

_It's a fright night!_

_Yeah!_

_Fangs dripping with blood!_

_Yeah!_

_Claw marks in the mud!_

_Cause you know!_

_Oh!_

_It's a fright night!_

_C'mon!_

_It's a fright night!_

_C'mon! Boo!_

_It's a fright night!_

_Ghosts and ghouls after your soul!_

_They won't stop till they reach their goal!_

_Cause it's a fright night!_

_It's a fright night!_

_Yeah!_

_Fangs dripping with blood!_

_Yeah!_

_Claw marks in the blood!_

_Cause you know!_

_Oh!_

_It's a fright night!_

_C'mon!_

_It's a fright night!_

_C'mon! Boo!_

_It's a fright night!_

_Death himself standing at your front door._

_You're scared to the bone cause you know what's in store!_

_Cause it's a freak night!_

_It's a fright night!_

_Yeah!_

_Fangs dripping in blood!_

_Yeah!_

_Claw marks in the mud!_

_Cause you know!_

_Oh!_

_It's a fright night!_

_C'mon!_

_It's a fright!_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Monsters everywhere!_

_Oh! No!_

_You know you're scared!_

_Cause you know…_

_It's a fright night!_

_IT'S A FRIGHT NIGHT!!!_

**Cera: Wow he's good. Night: Meh. Kaito: AWESOME!!! Sora: Why do I have a feeling the show isn't over? Burst: Cause it's not! Night! Cera! Duet! Night: We're gonna kick butt as a rapping team!**

_Cera: Oh no!_

_Night: C'mon!_

_Cera: I'm gonna scare ya!_

_Night: You can sneak up behind me at the dead of night!_

_Cera: Boo!_

_Night: You can gather a bunch of gangsters and turn off the lights!_

_Cera: Pow!_

_Night: No matter what you do it won't be right!_

_Cera: Whoa!_

_Night: But you! Won't! Scare! Me!_

_Cera: C'mon! Are you scared of ghosts and ghouls?_

_Night: No way!_

_Cera: What about live sharks in the pool?_

_Night: Can't say!_

_Cera: I'm telling ya!_

_Night: But you! Won't! Scare! Me!_

_Cera: C'mon!_

_Night: You can try to suck my blood dry!_

_Cera: Jump!_

_Night: You can throw a dagger at my eye!_

_Cera: Swoosh!_

_Night: Doesn't matter! Do you know why?_

_Cera: Oh no!_

_Night: But you! Won't! Scare! Me!_

_Cera: C'mon! Are you scared of ghosts and ghouls?_

_Night: No way!_

_Cera: What about live sharks in the pool?_

_Night: Can't say!_

_Cera: I'm telling ya!_

_Night: But you! Won't! Scare! Me!_

_Cera: I'm gonna! Gonna scare ya!_

_Night: Oh boy!_

_Cera: I'm gonna getcha!_

_Night: Oh joy!_

_Cera: And you betcha!_

_Night: But you! Can't! Scare! ME!!!!!!_

**Burst: Tell me! Which song did you like better? **

**Haio: My rock?**

**Cera and Night: Or our rap?**

**Donald: You better choose!**

**Sora: Who will win!**

**Kaito: And who will lose!**

**Burst: In the reviews! Now chocolate rain!**

**Haio: The song?**

**Burst: Nope! **_Pulls on rope and chocolate rains from the sky, and everyone dances in it._

**One hour later.**

**Everyone: So good! Burst: Now to finish the party! **_Pulls out remote and presses hazard shaped button. The wall opens up revealing a large Cyclops_

**Cyclops: Get in ma belly!**

**Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **_Everyone but Burst runs away as the Cyclops chases them._

**Burst: I'm so evil. So that's the end! Adios!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Burst: Hi everyone! I'm the second Kira and I'm going to kill you! Just kidding! I didn't make the eye deal! Ok! Ryuk: He he he. Kaito: And I'm the co-host! Burst: Because I'm lazy! That and the others are busy. **_Meanwhile! _**Sora: Everyone run for your lives! Cyclops: Get in ma belly! Donald: I just wet myself! Night: But you're not wearing pants! Cera: Ew. Burst: Ahem. Well my semi toddler partner! Why don't you begin! Kaito: Well this chapter you'll learn about Shadowbringers like me! Plus, we land in Pie Fight Town! Burst: He means- oh whatever! Before we start I have some things to point out:**

**I made a mistake in chapter 1 as only Night's heart is completely cloaked in darkness among the 3.**

**I know she was called Alice at the start but I will now refer to her as Amy, since Alice is already a character. This is not a reference to Sonic; it's her original name when I first thought of this years ago.**

**You might have noticed some of the characters, specifically Night, Haio, and Kaito, have blurted out things. There is actually a reason behind that in which I plan to explain this chapter or the next one.**

**I kinda changed my mind mid story about the magic. They have all the spells, just at basic form. **

**Burst and Kaito: That's it so let's begin the story! Ryuk: He he he. Burst: Shut up! **

**Shadowbringer info! Twilight town reunion!**

**Sora's room**

Our trio was together, Kaito and Donald watching as Sora stood by the light switches by his bed. Sora grinned as he told them "Watch this." Flicking the middle switch, they all watched in awe as the whole room changed, revealing only silver-gray walls of an empty room. "Whoa." "This is super awesome Sora!" It didn't end there. Soon popped up a holographic- "Big brother!" **(Burst: I hate being interrupted!) **

"Hello! I am V-Haio! This is the virtual training station! Please tell me what you wish to improve! Touch me and I will burn your parts off!" As our trio stared in a mixture of shock and amazement, V-Haio held out his hands, and orbs with binary code appeared before them. "Super awesome!" "Pretty cool. Heh." "Holy quack! What are those?" V-Haio grinned. "These are the cyber files. They handle training data, meaning enemies and areas. In addition to that, since Jiminy isn't available, the ship will keep records of the events on the worlds you enter. Oh yes, there's something creator wanted me to show you."

"From big brother?" "Show us!"

V-Haio grinned as he disappeared along with the cyber files, replaced with a robotic voice. _Initiating Shadowbringer tutorial program. First part: The original. _A hologram of a Shadow Knight appeared. (Kaito: See the review for a description! Burst: By the way, from now on I will only describe those who haven't been seen yet.) _This was the first Shadowbringer created by Ansem. He created it by infusing a heartless with a heart shrouded in darkness. Due to this trait, Shadowbringers possess dark power, but can faintly hold on to their emotions. As stated, they can't normally hold onto their strongest emotions. See for yourself later duesh bags. _**(Burst: Somewhere in there is some of Haio's personality.) **_Unfortunately these specimens eventually escaped. But they are not the most important. _

_2__nd__ part: The Shadowbringer Children. _The Shadow Knight hologram was replaced by three young children. 2 seemed to be young versions of Night and Haio, while the third a young girl with white hair. _These are the Shadowbringer children. They were created by combining certain human's DNA with Shadowbringer's before birth. The black haired boy is Night, of Darkness. He's infused with Riku and Sora's DNA. The young girl is named Alice and possesses power of light. She's infused with Sora's and Kairi's DNA. Unlike most Shadowbringers, instead of darkness her heart is shrouded by light. Finally, the ever handsome Haio of Twilight. (_**Told you!) **_His heart is surrounded by a golden aura of light and darkness that consumes a lot of energy to make use of both at once. He has all 3's DNA. I will explain more characteristics of their hearts later. _

_3__rd__ Part: Variation. _The previous image was replaced by two images, a Shadow Wolf and a Shadowbringer resembling Vivi but with an orange witch costume, including a staff/broom hybrid with the Shadowbringer symbol on it. _You have seen the original projects, but variations were formed later during other circumstances. The first is rather simple. There are many variations of heartless, and as Shadowbringers originated from heartless, you could say they mimicked them. Some Shadowbringers will take upgraded forms of heartless, such as the flame witch shown before you, who is an enhanced form of the heartless red nocturne. Ok then. The second and last circumstance is similar to survival of the fittest. This is where it's believed the most powerful non-humanoid Shadowbringers come to be, such as the Shadow Wolves. As animals must adapt to their surroundings, some Shadowbringers will adapt to dark power around them. They will continuously try to surpass the darkness around them and become more powerful. However, this urge can be limited to a varied amount of time, so they might stop using this method to take a more powerful form eventually. Anyways, let's move on. _

_Final part: the incomplete. Although they unlike heartless and nobodies, as they possess heart, soul, and body, Shadowbringers are not complete. You can also remember unlike Heartless and Nobodies once again, Shadowbringers originated in the lab. Ansem's technology turned the bodies of heartless, which as you should know are made of corrupted hearts, into beings of even greater and complete darkness. He didn't stop there; he had to create something new. Though his methods are unknown, he was able to insert artificial hearts made of darkness into them, which resulted in them gaining boosts of intelligence and dark power. This heart creates a dark aura that fills the body and powers them more over time. But his true experiment had yet to come. Unfortunately, he lacked the DNA he wanted. Luckily, he made due with Sora, Riku, and Kairi's DNA, as well as his own. Thus creating: Amy (authors note: originally Alice, but changed due to already existing character with that name) of light, who's artificial heart is of pure light, and body filled with an aura of light. She's filled with only innocent thoughts. Then there's Night of darkness, whose heart and aura is complete opposite of his sisters. He's stubborn and troublesome, but is not evil and has shown to be sweet at times, especially around his sister, thus showing that perhaps not all darkness is bad, in theory. Moving on to Haio of twilight, both his artificial heart and aura in between light and darkness, giving him abilities similar, and possibly greater, than Riku's. When young he was shy and often picked on by Night, though now is just as confident. Finally, the 4__th__ and unstable child not only with powers of light and darkness, but with a power that Ansem noted taps into the universe itself. This child was taken away before awakened and little is known about him other than the fact it's Kaito. This report doesn't cover how Kaito reached Haio. REPORT END. _

Sora, Donald, and Kaito just stood with their mouths dropped. "Sora?" "Yes Kaito?" "I'm hungry!" "Let's go get some poptarts. We can let Donald turn the room back." "Yay poptarts! Bye bye duckman!" After the two left Donald turned to V-Haio. "You think you could play some pop music vid-" And then a mechanical foot kicked him out, the room then changing itself back.

**About a minute later: the main room.**

Sora and Kaito were relaxing on a couch munching on strawberry poptarts, as Sora bragged about his adventures, Kaito in awe. Donald was in the kitchen making eggs, as he watched/listened to the two, not sure whether he should smile or scowl. Sora acted like his normal self around Kaito rather than focus towards the 3 captured and the appearance of the Kairi look alike. What bugged him was dealing with the Shadowbringer squirt. Sure he proved himself in battle, but there were other problems. He only listened to big brother figures, he loved foods that make you fart, and he still took baths. (Donald also had a feeling Kaito was "watering" the plant Haio was so nice to place as a decoration, but he was unsure.)

"Oh! The scrambled eggs!" Licking his lips(?) he carefully began to bring the pan to a plate when "DUCKMAN! COME E'RE!" "BWAAAAAACK!" Duckman- er, Donald freaked out in surprise, and the eggs ended up on his head. **(Note to readers: Donald's words that took place in his thoughts were slightly altered to fit the tone for the deep in thought thing. Donald: But why? Burst: Because I have no freaking idea what you sound like in your head.)**

**About 1 minute of untranslatable cussing later.**

Donald sat between Sora and a bouncing Kaito, who was either impatient or really had to pee. Possibly both. **(To remind readers a final time, their ship was heavily decorated and furnished by Haio, though unknown how.) **"What's going on Sora? He wet the bed?"

"I'll have you know that only happened once! Here!" "Then what is it little buddy?" Sora asked, ruffling the 3 year old Shadowbringer's hair.

"I remembered something! I remember something Haio said! He said he left something important in a super computer!" Sora and Donald looked at each other and sighed. There were 3 computers like that in Twilight town. Then the three heard a beeping sound. _Arrived at destination: Twilight Town. Auto pilot shutting down. _"Is it me or does it seems like we take a lot longer to get from world to world?" Donald shrugged and walked over to the ship's controls and turned on the transportation beam.

**Twilight Town: Sandlot**

The trio came to the sandlot just in time to see a struggle match between Hayner, and Seifer, who was the current champion. Sora and the others sat down with the crowd.The fat man-er judge raise his hand to begin, and the two immediately go, their struggle sticks clashing.

"So Hayner. You actually think you can beat me? Try again never." "Grrrr! Shut up jerk!" Meanwhile, in the crowds a young girl with brown hair reaching her shoulders and a rather heavy set boy with black hair call out from the crowds respectively call out "You can do it!" "Show him the results of your training!"

Hayner looked at the crowd and then back to Seifer. "Olette... Pence... all right!" With all his strength Hayner forced Seifer back, forcing him to the edge of the stage in surprise, his struggle stick lying beside him. Hayner smirked, in position to strike. What surprised him was the committee leader leaving the stage and leaving with his crew.

"Well, er- I guess by default Hayner is the winner of the struggle match!" There were some cheers mixed with silence as Hayner was given the champion belt **(let's just say Seifer took it off before the fight) **and was put around his waist. He was given a struggle trophy shaped like a knight. The difference was it held a struggle stick, and was divided into the four colors red, yellow, blue, and green. There were some more cheers before most of the crowd left.

Sora and friends climbed up onto the stage. Hayner turned to them with a grinning, shaking Sora's hand. "Hey Sora! Did you see me? I kick some Seifer a- uh why is there a little kid hiding behind you?" He said, pointing at Kaito. "Oh that's Kaito. His brother sent him with us because he thinks he has some hidden strength. By the way, I think Olette and Pence bet on you." Everyone looked to see Pence handing Olette a bag of munny. She looked at yelled "Hey guys! Now that I've come into money let's get some grub!" "I'm not hungry." Kaito muttered, but then his stomach growled loudly, and he blushed. Everyone laughed, until their stomachs did the same, and decided to follow Olette. **(Donald: Why hasn't ANYONE noticed me? Burst: You have a bigger role later.) **As they all ran the image of a goldenrod clock tower with a sunset over it opened, matching letters in front of it reading "Twilight Town."

**The secret place.**

Everyone sat together eating cheeseburgers and fries. "Wow. To think you can find a McDonalds on more than one world." Sora said before munching on a fry. "Hey Sora. What's with the kid? He's been silent for a while now." Pence asked, meaning Kaito. Before he could say, Donald started. "I don't know what's with the kid. Usually he's more hyper than the time Sora-" "We said we wouldn't ever repeat that Donald." Kaito then got up, picking up an old looking struggle stick and pointing it at Hayner. "F-fight me." "Oh crap. You think I'm really going to fight a kid?" Kaito responded by hitting him on the leg. "Fine."

**Back Alley**

Kaito and Hayner stood at the opposite ends of the area, the others to the side. "Uh, should we really let Hayner fight a little kid?" "Humph. I'm sure the kid will show off a little." Donald said with a sigh. It seemed a lot of people have been paying attention to the kid lately, which annoyed him. Sora, acting as the referee, gave the two the Ok. Kaito immediately charged at Hayner, only to be blocked. Kaito did this several times, only for the same thing to happen each time.

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise. "That dark smell... you're a Phantom member!" 'Hayner' formed an evil smile, before being cover by a dark aura, taking the form of a girl with long green hair and a black cloak with green triangles all over it. Sora and Donald stood in front of Olette and Pence, the three of our heroes then summoning their weapons.

Salina**(remember from C4) **clapped, her evil expression turning to an innocent look. "Wow! All this coming from a teenager, a bipolar duck, and a little boy barely potty trained! Luckily for you, I have other plans! Say hello to Thorn Trap!" Salina snapped her fingers and out from the ground came a large egg shaped Shadowbringer about the size of two fridges. It was a made of a sickening green colored wood covered with thorns. It had 3 three vines on each side** (which also were covered with thorns.) **The Shadowbringer had the Shadowbringer symbol carved into it. **(Final time: Please check earlier chapters for symbol description. Oh, and now a message from Kaito. Kaito: I bought a taco! Burst: Back to the story.) **

They all then stepped back in surprise as Seifer jumped from a building nearby, a pistol styled gunblade with a dark aura in his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Guess where Hayner is!" Olette opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Pence. Meanwhile, Sora turned to Donald and Kaito with his signature grin. Knowing him well Donald pulled Kaito towards Thorn Trap, though the latter wanted to fight with Sora. **(Note: Now switching between POV.)**

**Sora's POV (Please tell me if think his personality is off!)**

I'm glad I got those two to fight that Shadowbringer. It's not often I get to fight a gunblade wielder! I want to talk to him, let our blades clash along with our thoughts. **(Burst: You're trying to sound cool while we're in your thoughts aren't you? Sora: Maybe.) **Anyway, I doubt Donald and Kaito would do well in doing that... **(Especially together. It's more Donald but yeah.) **I smirked as I pushed back against his gunblade with Waveride. His eyes were filled with anger. "C'mon now! Do you need to call your mediocre friends to beat me?" I jumped back to get a little breather space. Ok. This is going be harder than I thought.

**Donald's POV (In the easiest way understandable. Even I don't know what he sounds like on the inside.)**

Why did he have to stick me with the kid? That's what I thought as I blasted the enemy with fire. I mean he's only 3 years old! He may be a bit smarter than the average, but c'mon! Well at least he can fight. "Yeah you think you can beat Kaito? Nobody can beat Kaito! You're not so scary!" The runt said as he jumped back and forth between vines cutting off a thorn each time. I guess he's pretty go- wait a minute! "Kaito look out!" "Huh?" But it was too late. That dumb plant thing **(plant thing?) **whipped the kid in the face, a remaining thorn left a long cut across his cheek as he was knocked to the ground. "Kaito!"

**Sora's POV**

I want to help so badly, but it's a little hard when you're clashing blades with someone with so much strength. "C'mon! You think you'll beat me with such a small blade?" I looked at Waveride. Then I remembered what it was best at. Magic. I jumped and smirked. "Thunder!" I smiled at the results. It was almost as good as a thundara. He was electrified instantly and passed out. Guess all that power and no defense to back it. I walked over and let my keyblade disappear as I reached for the dark weapon, but it pulled away from me and an Anti-Seifer formed from it with the weapon in its grasp. I sighed. "I knew it wasn't going to be that easy."

**Donald's POV (Once again translated from Quackenese.)**

I ran over towards the falling little boy but was too late as he fell to ground with a thud. I know I don't exactly act like I like him that much** (biggest understatement of the year.) **But I looked at him and realized that despite the speed and power he has, his body is nearly as wimpy as a regular 3-year old's. As I heard cracking noises from his left arm and saw his unconscious body shudder I felt this bitter feeling. This same feeling made me want to kick some booty! **(Burst: I'm REALLY translating him.) **"Face the might of my blizzard barrage you dumb plant monster!" I shot blizzard after blizzard till I didn't have any magic left in my feathers. Then I threw my staff at it before I began to pass out. The last thing I saw was Olette and Pence running towards Hayner as he fell out of the shattered Thorn Trap.

**Sora's POV**

Magic not working for me and without enough energy for drive I was running out of options. Normally I'm stronger than this but ever since I used that dark power I've felt really drained. If only I could use more of my abilities! I know the movements and power, but it's like when Night supposedly 'stole' them, he just locked them away somewhere inside. As much I hate to admit it I might lose! "Better watch out kid!" The Anti-Seifer said hitting Waveride hard with a backhand slash, knocking it out of my hands. I blocked his next strike with a reflect spell and dodged rolled to get Waveride. **(I'm glad I still have that.) **But as I picked it up I was blinded by a sudden flash of light.

**Awakening: Sora's POV**

I slowly floated down to the ground. I looked ahead to see a white door with several chains on it. There was someone standing beside it, but for some reason he was really blurry. Then I heard him speak. "I'm sorry but for now I can only remove one chain. But please be sure not to take the power you get from it for granted Sora." As he summoned forth a keyblade I got a glimpse of his face. "Wait! What are doing here Roxas?" 'Roxas' frowned and put his foot down in a jokingly matter. "Aw, you don't remember me? I may have never told you but I'm sure it's etched it your heart." I wanted to ask more but the same light returned bringing me back to the battlefield.

**Back to the battle.**

I opened up my eyes to see myself about to have the crap beaten out of me by my enemy. Almost by instinct, I quickly slid dashed away and hit Anti-Seifer with a strike raid! I guess that Roxas looking guy was right when he said I'd get back some of my abilities. I just wish I'd get them all back- hold on a sec! What is that? A bunch of thorn covered vines wrapped around Anti-Seifer, causing him to disappear into the darkness with him. "I guess that means I win. Woohooooo- ugh." Without realizing how tired I was I fell on my butt. "Maybe I'll take a little nap." I said as I fell on my back.

**Burst: What's up Kaito? Kaito: The chapter is over! Hooray! Burst: It was a lot of work. I've been working on a lot of ideas, and I've remade this chapter so many times. I also apologize for listing my mistakes, but it kinda helps me move on. Kaito: Burst is still undecided on the name of the next chapter so we're gonna do it a different way! Burst: Ready? Kaito: Yep! Burst: Next chapter Sora and the gang reunite with old friends! Kaito: But a character from big brother's past appears making everything go nutty! Burst: Not to mention we learn a little more about the enemy! Kaito: Is that it Burst? Burst: Um, is there anything you want to do? Kaito: Phurrrrrrt! Burst: Oh god! That was huge. Oh god it smells! Donald: He only eats Mexican food and sweets. Kaito, was that it? Kaito: Yeah! But big brother can make bigger ones! He's so cool! Haio: Hi. Burst: Run for your lives! Adios readers! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Burst: Hello everybody! Sora: We're back! Burst: You're not mad? Donald: We killed the Cyclops and we all figured you could summon another one so we just gave up. Wait, where's the kid? **_Flush!_**Kaito: Aw, I'm late. I shouldn't have had all that milk. ?: Kaito! Sora: Wait who's that? Night: And is story going to be finished before you croak? Burst: You'll find out! Oh, and shut up Night. Let's begin! **

**Intentions revealed. Unlocked power!**

_The room was surrounded by red and blue walls with an odd choice of decor. A wooden table( where our trio currently sat),a computer identical to the one in Radiant garden's restoration team's with a plain looking bed about a foot and half of it to the right, and a metal fridge in the lower right corner._

Sora and the others had woken up upon the ship Leon and the others used to escape their darkness consumed home. Luckily, Sora and Donald were uninjured but Kaito had a cast on his left arm. They weren't sure why magic wouldn't cure him but they were too hungry to care. Kaito was given a pill to numb the pain.

"This cheesecake is _munch _so good!" Sora exclaimed as he took another bite.

Donald looked in disgust as Kaito ate a piece. "Kaito that's disgusting! Don't chew with your mouth open!"

Kaito swallowed the rest of his food and drank the orange nearby him. "Phurrrrrrt!" "Good food." Kaito said in a daze, spaced out a lot due to his medicine.

"Wow, Kaito that smells!" Sora said, grinning and waving away the smell.

"Sora do you that's funny?"

"Maybe."

At that time Leon had walked in to check on them. "I see the kid still makes obnoxious smells."

"Isn't this the first you met him in person?" Sora asked.

"Actually, Radiant Garden is the first place Kaito and Haio visit- uh, I think Kaito just passed out." Leon pointed to the little Shadowbringer, whose head lay on his little hands. "Maybe we should-" "Kaitooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Leon began, only to be interrupted by a yell from the voice of a teenage girl. In ran the owner of that voice, a girl at about 17, with long curly red hair with blue and white goggles on her forehead, a gray shirt, and short shorts. She quickly ran towards Kaito, nearly knocking everyone down in the process. She picked up the little white haired boy up and asked him in what sounded like a British accent "What happened to you little Kai?" She got little response, as he had fallen asleep. Gently setting him down, and turning to Donald, who gulped. She quickly grabbed Donald by the shirt, and then stared into his eyes.

"Alright duck. Tell me what happened to Kaito or so help me or so help me I'll shove your feathered-

_*Elevator music plays.*_

- three times!"

Everyone stared in awe, including Yuffie and Cid, who had just entered.

"It was a big Shadowbringer!" Donald answered, panicked.

"Ok! Thank you!" She said cheerfully, dropping him on the floor.

"Why did you let her in here?" Leon asked the other two restoration members.

"It was Cid's fault!"

"The girl kicked me in the groin." Cid winced.

Leon clutched his head for a second. "Sora, Donald, let me introduce-"

"No! Let me do it!" The girl argued. Leon sighed, but then nodded. She climbed up on the table announcing "Listen up! My name is Ellie Vincent! I'm the assistant to the restoration crew and self proclaimed older sister of Kaito!"

"She's in charge of the ship's daycare and is pals with that Haio boy." Cid explained.

"And she can get off the table now." Yuffie chuckled.

Ellie blushed, and stepped off. "Sorry."

"Did you have to assault me?" Donald yelled, only to be pushed away by a hyper Yuffie.

"The bigger question is, why aren't you working at the daycare?"

Ellie grinned. "Don't worry. It's covered."

**Meanwhile!**

A moogle is lying face first with a toddler teething on his pom-pom.

**Back to our heroes! (And the other guys too. But mostly our heroes. Yeah. Rambling.)**

"Poor poodle guy." Came a small voice. **(Ellie: So cute! Burst: Get out of here!)** Kaito had woken up and rubbed his eyes before walking over to Sora, who ruffled his hair. "Have a good nap buddy?" Sora asked.

Kaito shook his head. "You were too noisy."

Yuffie snickered. "You two seem friendly."

Donald sighed. "It's like they're brothers or something, and they haven't even known each other for that long."

"C'mon Donald! The kid's kind of fun to have around."

"Yeah duckman! I'm as cool as the other side of the ice cream cone!"

"Wait, where did you learn to talk like-"

"Ahem." Leon interrupted Donald's question. "I think with everyone conscious now would be a good time to discuss the situation."

"What do mean?" **(Burst: Asked Mr. Hair Gel boy.)**

Yuffie nodded in agreement. "You see, after the incident back in Radiant Garden, well, here's how it goes." Sora, Donald, and the apparently awake Kaito faces darkened as they were told the story. During a fight between Cloud and Sephiroth, Aerith and Tifa were injured from the backlash and Cloud succumbed to the darkness due to the shock. The rest went downhill from there. The trio looked in shock.

"So that's how he changed." Sora said with a sigh.

Donald looked to Kaito, whose body was trembling.

"S-s-s-s-s so, what ha-happened to them?" Yuffie was hesitant to answer the little Shadowbringer boy, but Leon said

"They're stuck in a sort of sleep."

Kaito bit his lip and ran out of the room. Sora wanted to go after him, but an alarm went off.

"Sora! Remember the girl you encountered? She's back."

Sora and Donald, still tired, sighed. Yuffie pointed them to the teleportation unit that they had entered through. It was what you would expected, a plastic tube.

"Um, are you sure he'll be okay?" Sora asked.

"Aw, have you got a soft spot for little Kaito? Don't worry he probably just has to go potty. Sooooooooooooo- GO NOW!" Ellie pushed them into the tube and laughed manically as they were transported away.

"Freak." Muttered Yuffie.

"WHAT WAS THAT?

"Um, before you two girls start a cat fight, there's something you should see." Cid, who was sitting by the computer, pointed to a beeping screen with two large blinking red dots. "This is bad."

**Twilight Town: The woods.**

Sora and Donald looked around them. They were surrounded by Shadow Knights and others Shadowbringer called Rose Crusaders. They resembled Shadow Knights, but with red roses on their head and green armor covered with numerous thorns. Also, they weld large lances in place of wrecking balls. Sora summoned Waveride while Donald aimed his staff. The Shadowbringer all attacked at once, but the duo was ready. They hit two fira spells into each other, creating an explosion of flames that pushed the enemy back. **(Burst: I'm not sure if it would actually do that, but I could sort of picture it in my head. Kaito: I'm hungry.)**

"Hey, when did we gain level two spells again?"

"Maybe around the time I gained power from the guy who looks like Roxas inside of me."

"We'll talk about this later." Donald sighed before jumping out of the way of a Knight's attack, which Sora then responded by defeating the attacker with Blizzara. Donald then knocked off some more Shadow Knights with some thundaras, while Sora switched to the longer Kingdom Key to strike against the rose crusaders. Then Sora got an idea. Quickly he knocked a lance out a Rose Crusader's hand and snatched it. Then he span it around and channeled a thundara spell into it at the same time doing the same with keyblade. Then he-

"Shockwave!" threw them at the ground and yeah, an electric shockwave pulse out of them and well killed pretty much everyone. I kind of lost the words when he frigging yelled out an attack! God forget this, Kaito you take over while I let off the let off some steam. (Kaito: Ok! Night: Why not leave me? Burst: You're a teenage father. See ya later.) Choosing to ignore them Sora turned to Donald, who had finished with the Shadow Knights.

"From that grin I assume you're ready to go." The irascible duck said. (Night: Kaito had to go to the loo, so I took over. Be glad you can't smell this fic. The little boy eats mostly Mexican food. Anyone notice my use of a thesaurus? Irascible.)

**Meanwhile, at the market street.**

While Sora and Donald were on their way, someone had already reached Salina.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Severo." A bitter voice answered, pronouncing his name with a Spanish accent. **(Kaito: That's Seh- veh- ro! Night: When did you get back? Kaito: Just now! Hm. I'm gonna get a snack.) **The person in question was a young man with long gray hair going down his neck. He wore a black leather vest over a white t-shirt with the yin-yang symbol on it and a pair of gray denim baggy jeans. **(Night: Think of the pants Riku wore, and then turn them gray. Man I wooped his butt, huh?) **

"Well, whoever you are, I have no business with you, so get!" A dark aura appeared in her right hand forming a whip like black vine covered with thorns, a gray metal bulb for a handle.**(Night: For the story's sake we'll call it- Salina: It's called phantasm thorns. Night: Badass.) **She lashed out at Severo, but he disappeared in a gray flash, turning up behind her. He then grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her to the ground. But before Severo could strike again, Salina used phantasm thorns like a lasso and grabbed him.

"Okay bub! You try teleporting again and you'll be impaled by thorns!" Just as a strange glow begin to form around Severo's right hand the kingdom key knocked phantasm thorns and returned to Sora, who had just appeared along with that duck. **(Donald: Bwaaaaaaack!) **

"I don't know who you are, but mind if we help?" Severo scowled at Sora.

"I don't care. Just don't interfere. And you." He turned to Salina who had just picked up her weapon. "What I did was not 'teleporting'. It's called cambio. I used it to fade between realms. A power usually pointless in my state." Salina just held her whip out as it released dozens of black thorns at the three of them. "Prohibido cortar." The same glow appeared and the glow took the form similar to Inuyusha's blades of blood. **(Night: That's the description the nerd left. Sorry.) **Most of the thorns were sliced up and disappeared into black mist. Sora and Donald shot fira spells at the rest.

"Wow. He's strong." Sora grinned. Donald scowled.

"I don't trust him. But I trust the green haired girl even less." Sora switched to Waveride and combined a fira spells with one of Donald's and together.

"Fira nova!" while Severo repeated his previous attack. Salina summoned up a wall of thorns, but they didn't last and she was thrown back by the force.

"Pathetic." Muttered the gray haired young man. But then his eyes widened as thorned vines came out of the ground and grabbed him, squeezing him tightly. Sora and Donald ran to help him, but Salina stood in their way,

"Don't underestimate me. Now I'll show you my true power." A massive dark aura began to form around the phantom member, but it soon dissipated as a familiar hand was placed on her shoulder.

"It's time to go. King's orders." Salina let the thorns disappear into darkness and Severo clutched his chest, struggling for air.

"Aw, why'd you have to interrupt me Osiris?"

"Cloud!" Sora ran over towards 'Cloud' but he disappeared into the darkness before he could reach him. Sora looked down, disappointed. He didn't even get to talk to him. There was so much he wanted to ask. Donald patted him on the back.

"I'm sure we'll see him again s- Sora move!" Sora and Donald jumped to the side, avoiding being disintegrated into white smoke like the ground they were previously standing on.

"If I can't fight the girl, I'll fight you." Sora sighed.

"Somehow I guessed that."

"Bwaaaaack! I'm gonna burn his head off!"**"(Night: I'm not sure why he's so angry. Maybe he has ticks.) **

"No!" Sora and Donald turned around to see Ellie.

"It's not his fault! That's- that's Kaito!" Sora caught a fainting fowl as the glaring Severo evaporated into gray mist, revealing a confused Kaito.

**Meanwhile, at Shadow Castle. (Night: Burst really needs to make a name for this.)**

The members all sat in a room nearly identical to the Round Room found in The Castle that Never Was. However, there were only 10 thrones, a large door where 11th-13th would be. The room was also pure black, though each of the thrones had a different marking. King's throne was in the same place Xemnas was in the nobody counterpart, with the marking of a gold crown inscribed on it. To the right of him was Night, Cera, and Roxas in that order, with the symbol on Night's face, a dark pink heart with an arrow through it, and a reversed yin/yang inscribed on their respective thrones. To the left of him sat Osiris, Salina, and Bruno in that order, their thrones inscribed with a blue eagle, a swamp green rose, and a amber diamond respectively.

"I can't believe you made me leave! Just a bit more and those losers would be finished!" Salina whined.

Osiris only sighed and muttered "Orders are orders." Salina began to open her mouth only for it to be hit by a plunger. Salina looked around to see Cera giggling.

"I'm sorry, did that hit you. I was just practicing materializing objects from the shadows." Salina face turned as red before she began to scream "Shut up! I know that was Night! You're not even a-"

"Silence. If I wanted to hear such bickering, I'd have filled this place with school girls." Roxas, who had before been staring at the wall, looked at everyone else.

" Please tell me you people don't always act this bad."

"Of course not! One time Salina shoved her whip up Bruno's-" "I will bury you." Bruno interrupted Night in a tone that would make Hitler's mustache fall off. Then looking up at King he began "Getting down to business, I've planted some troops on a the world you wanted me go to. I'll depart at your command." King simply nodded at him before turning to Roxas.

"You are training in your awakening, correct? I didn't open that for no reason. " Roxas look shocked for a second, before nodding. "_I wonder who that girl was. She said she wasn't a member of these guys." _

"Good. Meeting dismissed. You all may go. Except you Night. I need to speak with you." As the others left, Cera yelled to Night "I'll be sure to leave some dirty diapers for you! Be glad you don't have to feed them!"

Night shuddered as she left, then turned back to the King. "Do you need something?" King's cold eyes glared at him. "I wanted to know how those children were born. I don't care about why, just how. They're not part of the plan." Night sighed.

"Blame my father."

**Burst: I'm back! And what did you think of that? The whole Severo thing wasn't last minute. It'll be, well, interesting. Night: In other words, he's got some weird plan. Burst: …. Shut it. Night: So how did you let off steam, anyway? Burst: **_Pulls out remote and presses button. Trap door opens up. _**Night: What th- **_Falls through. _**Oh crap! Scorpions! Burst: I always wanted to try that. Adios! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Burst: ****Konnichiha aisuru dokusha!** **Night: What does that mean? Burst: I think it mean "hello my readers" but I'm not sure. Japanese translators are kind of crappy. Anyway, my intention is to finish this chapter at a decent time while sorting of explaining some things, so there's no time for the usual hi-jinks. Night: Really? Burst: Nah. Attack, my cannibal grandma clones! Clone 1: Well, I could just eat you up! Clone 2: Good thing I brought the steak sauce! Night: **_Runs away._**Burst: While Night avoids being eaten by cloned old woman here's a disclaimer. …. Right now. ….. Play the disclaimer you morons!**

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It's collaboration between square enix and Disney so it's theirs. But I own my OC's and other original stuff so don't you use them without asking or I'll smash you with my banjo! ….. Yeah, best I got. Well the best LEGAL one. _

**Further note: This chapter was VERY hard to make, but it may seem to ramble on. Please tell me if you think I left something out.**

**The price of power! The Shadowbringer's suffering!**

It was not long after the encounter with the Phantom Rose that the tired trio decided to return to the restoration team's ship with Ellie, which they learned was currently residing in what was once the virtual twilight town, now replaced by a virtual garage. They were in the same room as before, an almost exact replica of the crew's base/ Merlin's house back on Radiant Garden. Speaking of Merlin" Where's Merlin anyway?" Donald interrupted me, obviously with a death wish. **(Donald: What?) **

"What? You're asking about a weird old man when Kaito just turned into that Severo guy?""But they're both good questions Ellie!" "Shut up Sora!" "It's 'k Ellie. We can talk about me later." "I'll answer all of your questions. Seeing as I'm the only one here for some reason." Leon sighed.

**Meanwhile!**

In a room resembling what seemed to be- ok it's obviously a large closet. Coats and such were hung everywhere. Which asks the questions why Yuffie was chilling and Cid had a cigarette in there? "I thought you quit smoking." "I did. Except when that Ellie girl is around." "But isn't she always-""First sign of lung cancer and I'll quit. Now quiet. If she hears us we're toast." Cid whispered.

**Back to our duped heroes!**

"I'll start off by telling you he's investigating an alteration in magic. But now let me tell you everything you need to know. You see everyone; this begins from what Haio told as we all know was a genius, but he had made many mistakes. In truth, Severo may be one of these mistakes. " Sora and Donald nodded, while Ellie and Kaito stared deeply.

"You see, Shadowbringers were intended to be beings who couldn't be turned into heartless or nobodies. But Ansem got an idea. What if he created them based on the principals of the balance between two great forces. Light and darkness."

An imaginary light bulb popped up over our hero's fuzzy head. "Oh right! Haio used that power called Twilight which was sort of kind of like both light and darkness!" "But what about Night and Haio's keyblades?" asked our feathered friend. "I wanna know that too! Haio never told me!" "I dunno either." Kaito muttered.

"I'll get to that. You see after creating the three children Night, Haio, and Amanda, Amy for short, -"

"Big brother's sister!"

"Right. Anyway, he had studied them and learned their bodies were constantly recycling concentrated light and dark. But before he could learn anymore his other subjects, the heartless Shadowbringers which you've fought, escaped from containment, and-

"I know the rest! Let me tell ya head banging fluffy! "(**For once I agree with Ellie.) **Leon just shrugged and nodded his head, not caring. "Ok listen up! Ansem sent the siblings to a strange world. It was so far away, and Haio said it was heard to tell what realm he was in! Everything was weird, trees and stuff glowed white and black everywhere! But there is some information Haio left out. Ya see, Haio refuses to say exactly what the place's environment was like other than it had all the light and darkness they need. He never said what was there that allowed them all to survive. Heck, the only other clue I got is the keyblades!" "What about the keyblades?" Sora and Donald yelled in unison. "Ok, you two are weird. But anyway, I asked him once, and he said that their just pieces of memory, and it was memory that kept them alive. Until things started going bad. They had all got into a fight, and Haio stormed off. Not long after he found Kaito in some weird hibernation, and Kaito didn't wake up until..."

"Big sis got taken got taken by the darkness. But it's all ~chomp~ okay!" Everybody turned to Kaito, who was munching on cheesecake. **(Yuffie: Cheesecake senses tingling!) **"Fridges are great." Kaito added, before belching.

"Kaito what did you mean by its all okay?" Sora asked. "And how are you so smart at age 3?" **(All will be revealed within time duck.) **

"Big brother said that you guys have the light that can help fight big brother Night's darkness!" Despite being stunned that they were just given a pep talk **(I think that fits the definition, but feel free to correct me) **from a 3 year old, they all smiled and lived happily ever- "Objection!" Yuffie screamed as she jumped out of the closet followed by a face palming Cid. "What she means is you left out the part where she tells you the objective. Otherwise you'll just be wandering the universe." "No Cid! I meant my cheesecake! But that works too."

"Why were in the closet?"

"That's not important now Sora. Yuffie is right. For once."

"Shut up Ellie!"

"Shut up Squidward!" Once again everyone turned to the little Shadowbringer. "I wanted to play too!" Ellie giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Ok. The mission is to travel to all the worlds the baddies are harvesting essence from the heart. The gummi ship was installed with devices to detect these activities. Since I was the one who installed many of said devices, among others, could I perhaps be your mechanic?" Sora, Donald, and Kaito looked at each other for a second, and with a sigh (from Donald) they nodded. "Oh, but I hope no one still needs me here. Maybe I-" Ellie was interrupted as Leon shoves a suitcase into her arms as Yuffie pushes them into a teleporter.

**On the gummi ship. (I'm on a ship! I'm on a ship! Take a good hard look at the mother loving ship!)**

Everyone watched as Ellie pressed numerous buttons on the command board, ending with a bleep sound. "Okey-dokey! Coordinates still have to be configured but we'll be there in no time! Oh, and sorry about the restoration group pushing you guys out. They've been acting weird lately." Sora just shrugged. "It's no problem." "It's all good!" Kaito added. Donald just muttered and waddled into his room. **(I'm so mean.)**

**Meanwhile, Shadow castle: King's room.**

King stood, his left arm holding the cards Night used for sealing Riku, Goofy, and Mickey, before creating a black chest and locking them in there. Then he turned to the syringe filling with light, and scowled as it resisted the darkness pulsing in his right hand. "It seems her essence still resists me even without a body to sustain it. No matter. Even a princess of light can fall into despair."

**Night's room**

Cera looked at the two infants in the cradle Night created for them. Created. Ansem had given Shadowbringers to create objects from the power than endlessly radiates from them. But these children were different. Her usually wild personality would calm around them. She didn't know why King wanted them to be born, or why he give her this vessel. But it didn't matter. She had Night. "Honey I'm home!" Speak of the devil. "You know the fake milk tasted like dung. I had to do it myself!" Night shrugged. "Sorry I'm late. Kind of hard to teach that Roxas fellow how to be one of us when he's so stubborn." Then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Cera sighed. If only she was whole.

**Burst: At last! Salvation! Er, I mean end of chapter. Same thing. Anyway, I'm not going to list the name of the next chapter cause it kind of reveals the world. But, like the say in the land of tacos and strange tiger themed boys, adios! Kaito: Tacos!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Burst: Hey my peeps! This chapter was originally going to be actually just the start of the whole thing, but change of plans. But I assure you, you'll like it. **

**Appearance of darkness! What sleeps inside!**

**Sora's awakening.**

Sora paced back and forth along the stained glass floor Kingdom Key in hand. He knew something was up when he started hearing murmuring, but nothing had appeared. "When will this stupid dream end?" Sora cried out in impatience.

"Did I keep you waiting?" A cold voice seemed to whisper in his ear, making him shiver before he turned around to see that his shadow had left him. Instead, he saw what appeared to be his own reflection, but with cruel yellow eyes. Please, did you think your heart was darkness free? Or were you hoping to see one of those friends you'll never be able to save?"

Sora lashed out at his double as rage clouded his mind his mind, but his keyblade was blocked by a doppelganger of its own. "Give me your anger. Give me your hate. I want it all."

"Shut up!" Sora slashed, but missed as his target flipped over backwards and over him, kicking him to the ground in mid air. Sora tried to get up but was stopped by overwhelming pain as his counterpart foot crashed down on his back. "Feed me forever in your sleep." All Sora could do was glare as 'Dark Sora's' keyblade came down on him.

"Not happening!" Sora watched as a golden light appeared before him, forming the Roxas look alike, blocking with a silver/ivory colored Keyblade . **(See the keyblade: Lost Memory for full description.) **"Get out of my way Ventus. You know I'll get him anyway. Ventus knocked away 'Dark Sora' with a backhanded strike, but 'Dark Sora' managed to land on his feet. "Whatever. I'll consume him eventually."

With those final words 'Dark Sora' faded into darkness. Sora stared at the stop where he left, stunned. "Sora." Startled, Sora turned to Ventus. "What just happened?" Ventus looked back at Sora with pity. "My- no, our darkness. A darkness waiting to be reborn." Sora's eyes widened. "I don't understand. Our darkness?" Ventus dispersed his keyblade. "Yeah. Darkness with a name. His name is-"

**Gummi ship: Sora's room.**

Sora woke up in his bed, covered in sweet. "Vanitas."

**Burst: I probably just left you with some questions there. Why is Vanitas lurking in Sora's heart? Well, you'll find out. Gotta leave a cliffhanger. Sorry!**

**Next time! Concealed Anxiety! Madness in the land of the Golden Sun!**


	14. Chapter 13

****_Edit: Oops left this in doc manager. _

**Burst: Hello people of terra firma! I would have liked to finish this sooner, but I lost a lot of work somehow. I think the power went out or something. But please enjoy!**

**Concealed Anxiety! Madness in the land of the Golden Sun!**

**Gummi ship**

Sora picked at his bowl of cereal, lost in thought. After seeing how vast his darkness had become, he thought about what could have caused it. It was his friends. The friends he lost to the Phantoms. And Kairi. How she became another person. What did she mean by dark energy? What about her being pure? Not to mention the thing he became? What if he hurt someone? What if he- "Sora, look out!"

Sora ducked as a bowl of oatmeal hit the wall, shattering and leaving a bunch of tan glop to fall to the floor. "What just happened?!"

Donald and Kaito turned to each other scowling. "It was his fault!" "No it was his fault!"

"Whatever!" Sora yelled uncharacteristically.** (Burst: I mean when has Sora ever lost his temper?) **Donald stared while Kaito just slumped his head on the table.

"Good morning Sora. Mind telling me why you were yelling at Kaito?"

Sora jumped. "Ellie?! How long were you standing behind me?"

"Not long. I just programmed the coordinates to the next world into cyber Haio. The better question is: what's going on with you? You don't seem like the moody type."

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Sora felt a hand on his back. "Well why didn't you say so? Bad dreams always put me in a bad mood." **(Burst: What doesn't put you in a bad mood? Donald: Shut up.) **

Sora looked towards Kaito, who was still pouting. Kaito sighed and looked back. "Fine. I forgive you too."

Cyber-Haio materialized grinning ear to ear. "Spiky hair. Psycho duck. Abnormally intelligent 3 year old. We've arrived at the destination." Cyber-Haio then dematerialized as a virtual screen appeared in his place.

"Has the gummi ship always been able to do that?" Donald shook his head. "I don't think so."

Ellie pointed at the screen and a hazard symbol appeared. "The gummi ship has detected a large amount of Shadowbringer activity. It's your job to investigate and kick some butt."

"Set cowerse downwards!"

"Don't you mean course?"

"That's what I said duckman!"

"C'mon guys let's go!" Sora jumped in the transporter with Donald and Kaito.

Ellie paced back and forth till Cyber-Haio stopped her. "Is something wrong?"

Ellie sighed. "Severo. I'm worried he'll take the stage again."

"So isn't it a good thing that cheerful fellow Sora is there?"

"I'm not sure if he's in a good place right now."

**Meanwhile.**

"So it's a deal?" a deep male voice asked with hints of amusement. "Yes. Yes. That buffoon failed to kill him. So are your minions any better?" A bitter voice asked, receiving a hearty laugh in return. "They are more than enough for your goal. Remember however if you see a boy with a strange key then do whatever you have to."

**Back to Sora and friends. Palace gates.**

Our trio found themselves standing before a large castle of red and gold, dressed in new attire. Over their clothes they each wore a poncho with designs identical to the clothes they wore under. They also seemed to have darker skin, which was a first for transformations.

"C'mon! Let's get a closer!" "Yeah!" "Sora! Kaito! Wait up!" Meanwhile, as our heroes walk towards the castle, someone not too happy was coming out. He was a large man with apparent arm muscle wearing a green poncho over a brown robe. **(Note: If I make any mistakes on clothing, please tell me. That's something I want to improve on.) **

"This can't be happening. That guy. He's such a-"

"Moron? Idiot? Fool? That's not a good thing to say about your Emperor Pacha." Pacha turned around to face the dark skinned Phantom known as Bruno.

"How do you know my name?" Bruno let out a chuckle. "I keep tabs on my targets. Sadly, you were a simply prey, not unlike the simple sloth, unaware of what to come."

"What do you want from me?"

"Perhaps a visual will suffice." With a wave of his hand, 7 Shadowbringer appeared. They were Pacha's height, but with black bodies with brown splotches all over. They were also quite muscle bound, with unusual large fists. "Let me introduce you to the Brutal Bodies." Bruno snapped his fingers and the large bodies surrounded Pacha. Pacha tried to punch one in the chest, but two told hold of his arms and pulled him back. Pacha closed his eyes as he was about to get pulverized, terrified.

"Take this!" Pacha opened his eyes to see the Brutal Bodies pushed back by our heroes. "Who are you?" "Sora." "Donald." "Kaito! You may want to step back mister!" Pacha backed away as the battle began. Sora called out "Fire raid!" and knocked them all back. Kaito and Donald were each punched and were knocked into each other, falling onto the ground. They looked at each other and grinned.

_Dual Ability Activate: Knockout Berserk. _"Bwaack!" In a self induced rage Donald used his staff like a bat, pulsing with magical energy as he knocked each Brutal Body into the air one by one. "Slam dunk!" Kaito jumped up and slammed them to the ground with the flat side of his White Abyss, and they faded into darkness. No one noticed as a man passed by the battlefield. He was slender but muscular, clad in golden armor. He had a square head with shoulder length black hair. He had a brown bag slung over his shoulder.

"What do I do with the body? Better question, what's going on here?!" One of the Brutal Bodies turned to him. "I gotta run!" The man ran for the hills, accidentally dropping the brown bag into Pacha's cart. Meanwhile, Sora was dealing with the other 3, not to mention he had just been punched in the chest.

"These guys are tough." _Tell me Sora, do you really think Night took your more powerful magic and abilities from you? _Sora eyes widened, recognizing that voice. "Vanitas, what do you want?" _To make a deal. Right now I'm being suppressed, barely able to speak with you. It's rather boring. But I can give you power if you accept it. I'll give you back your second stage magic on one condition. I want you to think about what was taken from you recently as you defeat these enemies._ "Why would I listen to- ugh!" Sora barely was barely able to block when a Brutal Body tried to pummel him with its fists. _Hmm. In your condition I don't think I need your permission. _Sora held his hand to his heart as it began to ache. He felt it grow within him, but there was something else too. He looked at the Brutal Bodies with rage. If it weren't for Shadowbringers everyone would be fine. The king. Riku. Kairi. Kairi! Sora pointed his keyblade at him enemies as they charged. "Fira! Blizzara! Thundara!" The Brutal Bodies faded away into darkness as they were hit with all the magical attacks simultaneously. Exhausted, Sora tried to catch his breath, but there was something weighing him down. Then he realized what he'd done. _Thank you for your rage Sora. Now sleep._ Sora caught a glimpse of his friends running towards him as he passed out.

**Later.**

Sora tossed and turned in his bed. "Wait-when did I go to sleep?" Sora opened his eyes to see two children staring at him. They were a little girl with her hair in high pig tails and buck teeth wearing a yellow dress and a small but chubby boy with his hair tied upwards in a green skirt. "Ah! Who are you?!"

"I'm Chaca and this is Tipo. Our dad brought you and your friends here after you saved him." The girl answered.

"Hey! I could've introduced myself!"

"Too bad! Anyway, your friends are downstairs." Sora walked downstairs, trying to remember what happened before.

"Sora!" Sora was knocked to the floor as Kaito jumped into his arms.

"Careful Kaito. He's already been knocked out once." Donald's nagging voice came. Sora pulled Kaito off him and stood up.

"Hey. Um, where that guy we saved?"

"You mean Pacha? He's outside with the llamas. By the way, I'm his wife, Chicha." Sora turned to a woman wearing a yellow dress, gold earrings, and had her black hair in a green hair band. There was something about her stomach too. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"If you could stop staring at my stomach, I'd appreciate it. I'm not fat, I'm pregnant."

"Uh, congratulations." Sora smiled awkwardly.

Then suddenly- "Ahh! Demon Llama!"

**Back at the palace.**

"Kronk!" The bitter voice cried out in agitation, revealed to be a bald, lavender skinned woman wearing an expensive looking black dress. The muscled man from before walked in, looking uneasy.

"Yes?" "Seeing as you failed to kill Emperor Kuzco twice, we will go together to finish the job." Bruno chose then to materialize from the darkness.

"So, do you not trust me?"

"Don't get me wrong. I think you'll be excellent help. But I'm not willing to take any chances now that your adversary could interfere." Bruno chuckled.

"Very well. Go to your lab. I left a present for you there." Bruno then disappeared as quickly as he came.

**Burst: Hey everyone. I know I still haven't established the main character of this world, but I wanted him to be introduced at the start of a chapter, so I'll identify him next chapter. Promise. Until then, review! If you don't, your grandparents will hate you. Seriously, I'm more encouraged to write when I think someone is reading my work. Adios!**


End file.
